Construire une nouvelle histoire
by GredW
Summary: Série de drabbles/ficlets écrite sur le couple GibbsTim et qui forme une histoire, grâce aux thèmes de la com' lj frenchdrabble. Ficlet 26, thème Entretien : une petite conversation entre Ducky et Gibbs.
1. Entre ses mains

**Titre :** Entre ses  
**Pairing : **TimGibbs  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour la communauté lj, frenchdrabble, sur le thème "confiance". Premier d'une série qui n'est pas complète.

Assis dans les escaliers, Tim observait l'autre homme, encore sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il était là, dans cette maison, avec lui.  
Il se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sarah après que celle-ci avait presque été arrêtée pour meurtre. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était le seul en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance, le seul entre les mains duquel elle mettrait aveuglément sa vie. McGee se rappelait le regard que sa sœur avait posé sur lui quand elle lui avait demandé « Et toi ? ». Il ne lui avait rien répondu. Spontanément, un seul nom lui était venu. Gibbs. Il était le seul en qui il avait assez confiance pour lui laisser sa vie mais aussi son… euh… cœur… il rougit.  
« McGee ! » entendit-il.  
Il leva la tête vers son aîné puis se redressa.  
« - Oui ? répondit-il, en hésitant.  
- Viens ici, viens m'aider. »  
Timothy hocha la tête. Fébrile, il descendit les quelques marches et rejoignit Gibbs près de son bateau.  
« Tiens, prends ça », ajouta son patron, en lui tendant un outil, puis en lui montrant le geste à imprimer sur le bois.  
Le jeune homme hésitait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les activités manuelles.  
« Aie confiance en toi », murmura Gibbs à son oreille.  
C'était étrange ; il était là, à raboter, Gibbs derrière lui, le couvant de son regard et de ses attentions. Ils avaient passé le week-end ensemble. Quand le plus vieux l'avait embrassé la première fois, il pensait rêver… et maintenant… il prenait confiance. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi mais il savait que ça allait marcher.  
Sûrement le flair légendaire des agents du NCIS.


	2. Tu poses trop de questions

**Titre :** Tu poses trop de questions…  
**Pairing : **Tim/Gibbs  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer :** Toujourpatàmoi  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour la communauté lj frenchdrabble, sur le thème navigation. C'est la suite du drabble précédent

* * *

Appuyé contre l'établi, Timothy buvait à petites gorgées un café chaud et fort. Il l'était un peu trop à son goût mais il n'osait rien dire. Gibbs, les yeux sur son bateau, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Une question taraudait le plus jeune. Il avait peur de la poser, de paraître complètement stupide. Après une nouvelle gorgée brûlante, il se lança, un peu hésitant :

« Tu t'y connais en navigation, non ? »

Brusquement sorti de sa rêverie, l'autre homme le fixa sans rien dire. Tim crut bon d'ajouter, tout en pointant le squelette du bateau à leur côté :

« Oui, tu dois savoir naviguer pour… »

Gibbs regarda encore quelques secondes le bateau avant d'éclater de rire. Tim se rembrunit. Finalement, c'était très idiot comme question. Il se détourna, cachant sa gêne dans sa tasse de café. Cependant, son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre, il s'approcha de lui, entourant sa taille de ses mains qu'il posa sur l'établi derrière le plus jeune. Il le dévisagea, souriant toujours. Il n'aimait pas quand son cadet perdait confiance en lui.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que tu posais trop de questions ? »

Tim haussa les épaules, rougissant sous le regard fixe de son amant. Ce dernier lui sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, l'empêchant ainsi de l'interroger de nouveau.

Parce que, à présent, McGee se demandait pourquoi l'autre homme construisait un bateau dans un endroit sans issue, surtout s'il ne connaissait rien à la navigation…


	3. Trop de caféine, McGee ?

**Titre :** Trop de caféine, McGee ?  
**Rating :** PG (pour quelques vagues allusions...)  
**Disclaimer :** Ils sont toujours pazàmoi.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble, sur le thème "caféine".

* * *

Les yeux rivés au plafond, Tim n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire ce café, que celui-ci était trop fort pour lui. Il se sentait très fatigué mais il était trop excité pour s'endormir. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête dans un imbroglio irritant qui lui donnait même un début de migraine. De plus, il était énervé de ne pouvoir se reposer. Il soupira et réussit, sans réveiller son compagnon à ses côtés, à se retourner.  
De là où il était, il avait vue sur le réveil matin et les minutes qui passaient. Merde ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester sur le dos. Il allait se lever quand une main le stoppa.  
« McGee ? »  
Le plus jeune se figea. Oh ! La boulette ! Il venait de réveiller Gibbs ! Et personne n'aimait réveiller Gibbs…  
« - Désolé, je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je-je vais aller dans le salon pour te… te laisser te reposer… »  
Mais la main l'agrippa et il fut plaqué contre le matelas. Il glapit doucement.  
« - Trop de caféine, McGee ? »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tous ses sens en alerte. Gibbs avait eu cette façon particulière de dire son nom, une façon qui annonçait… oh, OH ! Il ferma les yeux et oublia tout, son irritation, sa fatigue. La bouche de son aîné bisouillait son oreille comme il l'aimait. Il l'entendit chuchoter :  
« Je connais un moyen d'évacuer le trop plein de caféine… je vais te l'apprendre… »  
Tim n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son amant mit en pratique sa leçon. Il sourit, se laissant aller dans les bras du plus vieux.

Le lendemain, Tony s'était lourdement moqué de ses yeux cernés et de son teint cireux mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il avait peu dormi, certes, mais ce n'était pas le café qui l'en avait empêché. Gibbs s'approcha de lui, toujours aussi alerte et sans paraître fatigué. Il posa un gobelet sur le bureau de Tim. Son café préféré.  
« J'ai pensé que vous en auriez peut-être besoin… Mais n'en abusez pas ! »  
McGee sourit, appréciant la boisson. Même les cris de protestation de DiNozzo, parce que lui n'avait pas le droit à un bon café apporté par leur patron, ne purent lui enlever sa bonne humeur.


	4. Coffret secret

**Titre :** Coffret secret  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Suite du drabble précédent. Ecrit sur le thème "étagère" de la com' lj frenchdrabble.

* * *

Aux aguets, Tim descendit discrètement les marches qui menaient à la cave. Il se doutait bien que son amant ne serait pas très ravi s'il savait que le plus jeune était venu ici tout seul. Après tout, c'était la tanière du marine même s'il lui arrivait d'y accepter d'autres personnes. Timothy espérait d'ailleurs qu'elles n'avaient pas été si nombreuses à accéder à sa "forteresse de solitude". Il sourit en s'imaginant un Gibbs en costume de Superman.

Le bois craqua, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Gibbs était parti faire une course mais il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Tim bénit le moment où son amant avait oublié d'acheter du café, l'obligeant ainsi à retourner dans sa boutique préférée.

Le jeune agent se dirigea vers l'étagère en bois qui était encombrée d'un bric-à-brac d'outils, de morceaux de bois, de tasses et d'autres objets difficilement identifiables. C'était ici que la veille, ils avaient… Tim rougit. Il essaya de ne pas s'en rappeler pour ne pas se détourner de sa mission. C'était sûrement là qu'il avait laissé son portable.

Il avait essayé, pendant toute la matinée, de trouver un moyen de présenter sa requête à son amant, pour pouvoir aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cave, mais il avait manqué de courage. Heureusement, il y avait eu cette course providentielle !

Timidement, Tim commença à fouiller l'étagère. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de très mal, d'envahir l'intimité de cet homme qui partageait si peu sa vie privée. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les fouilles se révélaient infructueuses, il se permettait de faire des recherches plus approfondies. Soudain, sa main buta contre un objet de la taille et de la forme de son portable. Le mobile avait glissé derrière une petite boîte. Quand Tim essaya de le récupérer, le petit coffret se renversa et s'ouvrit.

Paniqué, Tim le prit, ainsi que son contenu, bien décidé à le ranger proprement à sa place. Ce qu'il vit le fit se stopper.

La petite fille qui lui souriait sur papier glacé ressemblait tant à son amant que cela lui serra le cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder toutes les photos. C'était le bonheur perdu de Gibbs, sa femme et sa fille. Il avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme sur les clichés. Celui-ci semblait si heureux. Le jeune homme sentit son pincement au cœur s'intensifier. Même avec lui, Gibbs n'avait pas retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il aurait aimé que leur couple apporte à son amant tout le bonheur possible. Il se fit alors la réflexion que si elles avaient survécu, jamais il n'aurait pu, lui, connaître les bras de son supérieur, se contentant de l'aimer de loin.

Il sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de la voiture dans le garage. En vitesse, il replaça les photos puis la boîte à leurs places respectives. Il remonta dans le salon où il s'installa, le portable à la main.

Tim n'entendit pas réellement le plus vieux entrer dans la maison. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Gibbs froncer les sourcils en le trouvant silencieux, sur le canapé. Il ne perçut sa présence que lorsque l'homme se colla à lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu l'as retrouvé, alors ? »

Un peu hébété, Tim ne comprit pas. Gibbs lui désigna le portable.

« Tu le cherchais ce matin…  
- A-ah, oui… »

Décidément, rien ne pouvait échapper à cet homme ! Cette pensée déprima encore plus le jeune agent. Son amant savait tout de lui cependant, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de Gibbs ? Il soupira.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ri-rien… je… je  
- Timothy, tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu le sais bien ! »

Les yeux un peu perdus de McGee se posèrent sur l'homme assis à ses côtés. Gibbs se raidit, il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin de protéger quelqu'un depuis que Shannon lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, depuis qu'il avait tenu Kelly dans ses bras ou même quand cette dernière avait fait son premier tour en vélo… Il serra Tim contre lui, l'étouffant presque.

Il avait très vite compris, en commençant cette relation avec le jeune homme, qu'elle serait différente des autres qu'il avait eues depuis la mort des deux femmes de sa vie.

Il fallait qu'il rende Tim heureux. Il fit reculer ce dernier et l'observa longuement. Le plus jeune ne savait plus s'il devait rougir, pleurer ou rire. Il arrivait à percevoir distinctement ce que son amant pouvait ressentir. Il avait l'impression que les sentiments qu'il lui portait se diffusaient en lui par son regard, par son toucher. Il s'enhardit.

« Raconte-moi… raconte-moi ta vie… »

Il eut peur que Gibbs refuse mais l'homme lui sourit. Un sourire un peu trop machiavélique pour que son désir soit tout de suite assouvi mais, un qui ne le rejetait pas.

Le plus vieux l'embrassa puis lui murmura :

« Je vais plutôt te montrer ce qu'est ma vie depuis que tu y es entrés, à quel point je suis heureux avec toi… »

Pantelant, Tim se laissa faire, profitant, écoutant l'histoire jusqu'au bout. Il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais toutes les aventures qu'avait vécues Gibbs mais il savait maintenant une chose : le passé ne changeait rien à ce qu'il leur arrivait maintenant.

Ils étaient heureux.


	5. Changer d'habitude

**Titre :** Changer d'habitude  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer :** Patàmoi  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit sur le thème "Machinalement".

* * *

Gibbs observait son ouvrage. Depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau, il n'avait rien fait d'autre. D'habitude, sans réfléchir, il prenait ses outils et se mettait au travail mais, cette nuit, il n'en avait aucune envie. Machinalement, il remplit sa tasse d'une nouvelle rasade de scotch, seule manie qu'il avait accomplie depuis son retour à la maison. Il se sentait vide… Il contemplait la carcasse de son bateau cependant son désir d'y travailler ne l'habitait plus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas touché à ses outils.

L'homme se demandait si c'était ce sentiment qui prenait possession des gens quand ils avaient enfin fini leur travail de deuil ? Gibbs sourit, un peu perdu. Que lui restait-il s'il ne pouvait façonner le bois ?

Son portable se mit alors à sonner. D'un geste machinal, il prit l'appareil et vérifia le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Son visage s'adoucit.

« Gibbs ! annonça-t-il.  
- C'est… c'est moi… euh… Tim… Je suis devant chez toi… Tu-tu travailles sur ton bateau ou… ? »

Le marine se leva rapidement de son tabouret, laissant sa tasse derrière lui, et grimpa les marches deux à deux.

« Entre ! Je vais nous faire un bon chili… Tu as ramené le film que tu voulais me montrer ? »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur son amant qui est toujours un peu intimidé de franchir le seuil de la maison de son supérieur.

Sans y réfléchir, Gibbs se dirigea vers le plus jeune et l'embrassa, posant les gestes réprimés pendant la journée.

C'était peut-être le moment pour changer d'habitude.


	6. Invasion technologique

**Titre :** Invasion technologique  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Cela n'a pas changé depuis le dernier drabble... ^^'  
**Ndla :** Ecrit grâce au thème "génération" de la com' lj frenchdrabble

* * *

Il sortit une bière du réfrigérateur et la décapsula. Il s'arrêta en voyant la nouvelle machine à café. Il grimaça. La seule fois où il avait essayé de préparer sa mixture préférée, il avait cru qu'il allait fracasser cet engin de malheur contre un mur ! Seul son amant avait réussi à faire un café convenable. Depuis, Gibbs avait refusé de la réutiliser et il se contentait de sa bonne vieille machine.

Il se dirigea vers le salon. Il voulait se détendre avec un bon match. Sur la table basse, Tim avait laissé son ordinateur portable. Gibbs secoua la tête. Il alluma la télé. Elle aussi avait changé. Plus moderne, plus plate. Il avait l'impression d'être devant un mini-écran de cinéma. En dessous, il pouvait voir plusieurs appareils : un lecteur DVD et deux consoles. Que de changements. Depuis l'emménagement de son amant, il ne reconnaissait plus sa maison. Il soupira. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas de la même génération. D'ailleurs, il y en avait plusieurs entre eux. Il en prenait conscience à chaque fois qu'il trouvait un nouveau gadget dans les mains du plus jeune : une console portable, un lecteur « mp-quelque chose », un téléphone dernier cri. Parfois, le marine se demandait s'il n'était pas trop vieux pour cela. Trop vieux pour Timothy.

C'est ainsi que ce dernier le trouva, les yeux dans le vague, fixant sans y faire attention, lui semblait-il, les pubs qui y passaient…

« Gi… Jethro ? »

McGee n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, il avait du mal à appeler son amant par son prénom… Depuis qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit pourtant, il essayait. Il avait aussi souvent peur de trop s'y habituer et de se tromper alors qu'ils étaient en train de travailler. Il imaginait déjà les regards interrogateurs, mais amusés, des autres. Celui qui était bien amusé par la situation était le marine qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Les hésitations de Tim le divertissaient toujours.

« Il y a un souci ? » demanda McGee.

Redevenu grave, le plus vieux dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Comment lui dire qu'il avait peur de la différence d'âge entre eux ? Il désigna la pièce et s'exclama finalement :

« Tu comptes encore m'envahir ?  
- Oh… euh… »

Le plus jeune rougit.

« Si… si tu veux… je… je peux…  
- Non… non ! »

Gibbs secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… C'est juste, on n'est pas de la même génération…  
- Chuuuut… Ne dis pas ça. Ne le pense pas. Tu ne sais peut-être pas te servir de la Nespresso ou du lecteur DVD… mais… il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux réellement "fonctionner"… Enfin… tu comprends…  
- Oui, j'comprends… »

Gibbs sourit puis embrassa délicatement son amant. Tim se sentit rougir. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et, cependant, il avait, lui, toujours du mal à croire qu'ils se fréquentaient.

« Tiens, vu que tu es là, tu pourrais… J'aurais voulu enregistrer le match mais avec ta foutue machine… »

Timothy essaya d'expliquer à son amant comment il fallait procéder mais, d'un regard, il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien. Pourtant cela lui plaisait. Ainsi, il savait que Jethro aurait toujours besoin de lui.


	7. Egalement

**Titre :** Egalement  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour le thème "Egalement" de frenchdrabble

* * *

Tim soupira. Encore un carton et il en avait fini ! Il se redressa et s'étira avant de se lancer. La plupart des objets empaquetés étaient destinés à la cuisine. Le jeune homme n'avait rien gardé de ce que Gibbs avait déjà, envoyant le surplus à sa sœur, la seule personne au courant de la nature de sa relation avec son supérieur.

Il avait également informé ses parents de son changement d'adresse mais, il leur avait raconté qu'il vivait en colocation, taisant le nom de son précieux colocataire.

Il monta les ustensiles dont Jethro et lui auraient besoin dans la cuisine. Quand il retourna à la cave, il sourit, satisfait. Il pouvait enfin complètement débarrasser la cave de son amant. L'homme ne s'était pas plaint mais le jeune agent savait également que la cave était son refuge.

Une heure plus tard à peu près, Gibbs était de retour. Il embrassa Tim, installé au comptoir de la cuisine et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu as fini de tout enlever des cartons ? » demanda l'aîné.

Son amoureux sourit et hocha la tête, satisfait. Il se laissa embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cela semblait totalement irréel à l'informaticien d'habiter pour de bon dans cette maison. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet que depuis que Jethro lui avait demandé de le faire. Et il était conscient que l'homme ressentait également la même chose.

L'ancien marine se leva et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il s'exclama :

« Que dirais-tu si je nous cuisinais quelque chose ? »

Il enleva sa veste et commença à préparer ce dont il avait besoin. Tim rejoignit son amant et l'aida.

C'était également extraordinaire d'être à ses côtés, à préparer un repas pour deux. Il sourit. Il savait qu'il allait vite s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie…


	8. Toutes nos règles

**Titre **: Toutes nos règles  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Mesure de sécurité" pour le com' lj Frenchdrabble.

* * *

Par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient décidé de mettre en place quelques règles supplémentaires. Ils voulaient éviter que leur "petit secret" ne soit découvert trop tôt. Comme disait l'adage : « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ».

Ainsi, ils passaient en mode professionnel dès qu'ils sortaient de la maison pour aller travailler. Ils n'arrivaient jamais dans la même voiture. Gibbs, d'ailleurs, gardait ses habitudes : il était toujours le premier au bureau. Cela lui demandait le sacrifice de s'extirper du lit alors que Tim était encore endormi. Cependant, en voyant à quel point son amant dormait profondément, il était moins déçu. Après tout, l'ancien marine préférait les galipettes du soir – quoiqu'il aimât aussi celles du matin- et il ne laissait jamais le plus jeune s'endormir très tôt… Il était donc normal que Timothy ait le droit à une heure de sommeil en plus.

Dans les locaux du NCIS, automatiquement, ils s'appelaient par leurs noms de famille. Que Gibbs puisse laisser échapper un "Tim" de temps en temps ne choquait personne. Mais la seule fois où McGee avait failli héler son supérieur par son prénom, la directrice Sheppard l'avait dévisagé quelques secondes de trop. McGee se serait donné des gifles…

« Ne pas se toucher » était la première règle que Jethro avait édictée et celle pour laquelle il était le plus ferme. Ils ne devaient jamais le faire, quelles que soient les circonstances. Parce que Gibbs savait que s'il posait un seul doigt sur n'importe quelle partie du corps de son amant, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler suffisamment… Il était pourtant un champion en maîtrise de soi, il ne perdait pas facilement le contrôle d'une situation mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'être stoïque. Il adorait tellement avoir Tim dans ses bras qu'il préférait éviter de faire une bêtise.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus la liste des règles qu'ils inventaient s'allongeait. C'était la plupart du temps du fait de Gibbs. Tim soupçonnait que l'amour de son amant pour les règlements en tout genre lui donnait une merveilleuse occasion d'en créer en masse ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que l'homme prenait plaisir à édicter toutes ces contraintes pour les faire voler en éclat le soir venu, dans leur maison. Car là, plus de mesures de sécurité qui tiennent !

Tim avait ordre de l'appeler Jethro. Le week-end, ils se réveillaient l'un près de l'autre et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Gibbs profitait ainsi du corps de son jeune amant. Chez eux, ils oubliaient tout ce qu'ils s'interdisaient au travail.

Gibbs contemplait de plus en plus souvent l'idée de mettre un terme à ces mesures de sécurité. Plus il y pensait et plus il avait envie de le faire, même si cela voulait dire partir à nouveau à la retraite. Cependant, il avait fallu une seule affaire, une seule mission, une balle qui passait un peu trop près de Timothy pour qu'il repousse cette pensée. Il n'était pas encore prêt à ne pas être là pour protéger son amant.

Tant pis, il arriverait à supporter toutes leurs règles. Même si ça voulait dire qu'il devait encore entendre son homme l'appeler Gibbs ou qu'il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser quand il voulait…


	9. Souvenir

**Titre :** Souvenir  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer :** patàmouah  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Whisky" de la com' lj frenchdrabble.

* * *

Tim fixait l'écran de son ordinateur. Il n'était pas réellement en train de lire ses mails. De l'autre côté de la cloison de son bureau aménagé dans une ancienne chambre d'amis par Jethro, il entendait couler l'eau. Son amant prenait une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Leur week-end se terminait. Le lendemain, ils seraient tous deux dans les locaux du NCIS pour une nouvelle semaine chargée.

Depuis qu'il était avec Jethro, ses week-ends ne ressemblaient plus à ce qu'il vivait avant. Plus de longues heures passées sur Warcraft ou de soirées surprises avec Abby dans un cimetière pour une fête gothique. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Depuis leur premier baiser, rien n'était plus pareil.

Il y avait pensé toute la journée, à ce premier baiser. Il avait eu le goût du whisky que sirotait Jethro juste avant.

Pour une fois, toute l'équipe avait participé à une fête organisée au bureau. L'agent Fox partait à la retraite. La Directrice avait voulu rendre un petit hommage à l'homme qui avait fait un excellent travail, surtout dans la coordination des informations au MTAC. Tim se souvenait qu'il était avec Abby et Ducky. Ce dernier devait raconter une de ces longues histoires qu'il affectionnait tant. Seule Abby l'écoutait, fascinée. McGee était plus intéressé par l'homme à quelques mètres de là.

Gibbs se tenait près de Fox et de Jenny Shepard. Cette dernière riait à une blague du néo-retraité. Jethro souriait. Tim sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Depuis quelques semaines, il s'était rendu compte du pouvoir de ce sourire. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas se sentir nerveux en présence de son patron. Il accumulait les bourdes aussi, ce qui amusait grandement DiNozzo.

McGee soupira. Il se sentait tellement idiot. Comment pouvait-il être tombé amoureux de l'autre homme ? Mais, après tout, il était habitué ! Il n'était attiré que par des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas lui réciproquer ses sentiments. Même avec Abby, cela n'avait pas marché ! Alors, avec un homme comme L.J. Gibbs… De plus, il était de notoriété publique que l'homme avait un faible pour les rousses. Tim risqua de nouveau un œil vers le trio plus loin. Il suffisait de regarder la Directrice pour connaître le type de personnes qui plaisait à Gibbs. Et jamais Timothy n'en ferait partie.

Le jeune homme se glaça quand il remarqua que l'ancien marine l'observait aussi. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Gibbs n'avait rien vu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir noté… Il ne savait pas… n'est-ce pas ? Il se dit que c'était Gibbs, qu'il savait tout… sans même qu'on ne lui dise rien.

Complètement paniqué maintenant, il quitta la fête sans rien dire à personne. Il s'insultait mentalement. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Il ne pourrait mieux respirer que lorsque la cabine commencerait à descendre et qu'il pourrait rejoindre sa voiture. Cependant, alors que les portes se refermaient doucement, un bras entrava la fermeture. Tim écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut le corps auquel était attaché le bras.

Il ne dit rien quand l'homme entra dans la cabine à son tour et qu'il s'appuya contre la cloison du fond, près de lui. La tension qui irradiait du plus jeune menaçait de le faire exploser. Il se concentrait sur les nombres des étages qui décroissaient. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent vite au parking !

Il vit alors Gibbs tendre la main vers le panneau de contrôle et appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt. Tim ferma les yeux. La cabine ne bougeait plus. Dans sa tête, il s'insultait encore. Il avait attiré l'attention de son patron. Maintenant, l'homme voudrait savoir ce qui lui arrivait et lui… que pourrait-il lui dire ? Il se ferait virer plutôt que de lui annoncer la vérité.

« McGee, ouvrez les yeux ! »

La voix semblait bien trop proche. L'agent obéit et sursauta en notant que son supérieur était juste devant lui. L'homme posa ses deux mains sur la cloison de manière à emprisonner l'informaticien.

« Vous me fuyez ?  
- N-non, monsieur ! Je… je… »

Le sourire de Gibbs réapparut. Celui qui annonçait qu'il avait attrapé sa proie. Tim déglutit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être dans cette position. Il vit, comme dans une scène au ralenti, le plus vieux se pencher sur lui.

Tim se souvenait de la sensation des lèvres de l'autre homme sur les siennes, de la langue qui cherchait à rencontrer la sienne, du goût d'alcool qui le grisait… Il avait cessé de réfléchir et là, dans ce qui était la salle de conférence de Gibbs, ils avaient flirté pour la première fois. Si on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce que déposer un baiser sur la bouche de son supérieur, il n'y aurait jamais cru !

« Encore collé à ton ordinateur ? »

La voix de son amant le tira de sa rêverie. Il se retourna et croisa les yeux de Jethro. Il n'avait pas entendu l'eau être coupée. L'homme était habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon.

« Tu viens te coucher ? lui demanda l'ancien marine.  
- J'arrive. »

Sans plus se soucier de son ordinateur, Timothy suivit son homme dans leur chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent puis se couchèrent dans le lit.

« Tu as bu du whisky ? »

Jethro fronça les sourcils à cette question étrange mais ne répondit pas. Son amant ne changeait pas, il posait trop de questions. Le plus vieux avait mieux à faire.


	10. Cards From Hawai

**Titre :** Cards From Hawaï  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Est-ce que j'ai encore besoin de le dire ?  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Cauchemar" de la com' LJ frenchdrabble.

* * *

Cela semblait réellement étrange, que tout ce dont il avait peur, tout ce qu'il craignait, puisse tenir dans sa main. Tim observait la carte postale. Est-ce que c'était ça que l'on ressentait quand l'un des ses pires cauchemars prenait vie ?

Au départ, il n'avait pas remarqué ces cartes. La première qu'il avait vue était accrochée sur le réfrigérateur. Cela l'avait fait sourire. Hawaï… il en rêvait ! Il n'avait même pas eu la curiosité d'aller vérifier qui l'avait écrite. La deuxième avait servi de marque-page à un livre de Jethro. Là, Timothy s'était demandé si ces cartes avaient une importance spéciale pour son amant. En effet, lui-même se servait du ticket du restaurant où ils avaient dîné ensemble pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait payé, mais il l'avait récupéré, discrètement, voulant avoir une preuve de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, depuis, il avait pris confiance en leur relation ; alors, il ne le gardait plus que comme souvenir de leur premier vrai rendez-vous.

Plus Gibbs recevait de cartes qui disparaissaient rapidement de la vue de McGee, plus ce dernier se posait de questions.

Et enfin, il avait eu sa réponse. Alors qu'il avait récupéré le courrier, il était tombé sur une écriture droite et disciplinée. Celle du Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. En tout cas, c'était ce qui était marqué. Hollis, en dessous d'un « Baisers » qui semblait chaleureux. Mais ce qui allait le faire cauchemarder était la phrase qui terminait la carte postale.

« Alors, quand viens-tu me rejoindre ? »

Hawaï, la belle vie, la plage, les belles filles… La fille.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il rejoignait Jethro dans leur lit, Tim remarqua que le marine lisait son dernier roman. Celui-ci n'avait pas été encore publié mais, Tim avait voulu que son amant en ait l'exclusivité, avec l'interdiction formelle de le sortir de la maison. Alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps, Tim jeta un coup d'œil au bouquin. Jethro jouait avec le marque-page qui n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de ficelle qui traînait depuis quelques temps sur un meuble de la chambre. Il n'y avait de trace nulle part de cartes postales. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, le plus jeune lança :

« Où… où est ton marque-page préféré ? »

Le marine leva la tête et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Mon… ? En bas, je crois, dans un autre livre… Pourquoi ?  
- Pour… pour rien. »

Tim s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers et ouvrit son propre livre, comme si de rien n'était. Son amant se leva. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard tenant une photo, celle qu'il avait prise quelques heures après leurs premiers ébats. Tim y était endormi, enroulé dans un drap. Elle faisait rougir et sourire bêtement l'informaticien à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

« - J'ai eu envie de la récupérer. Tu es vraiment pas mal sur cette photo… »

Tim sourit et embrassa son amant sur l'épaule à sa portée. Il posa son front contre la clavicule du plus vieux et se décida :

« - Je… Je ne parlais pas de la photo… mais… des cartes postales… celles que tu reçois d'Hawaï…  
- Ah oui ?  
- Hum, hum. Tu les fais toujours disparaître… comme si tu me les cachais. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est parce que tu considères l'idée d'aller à Hawaï ?  
- En effet, j'ai très envie d'aller là-bas mais pas pour rejoindre Hollis, espèce d'idiot ! Je me demande bien à quoi tu ressembles en maillot de bain. »

Jethro rit, suivit par un Tim un peu plus rassuré.

« - C'est vrai ?  
- Qui est dans mon lit maintenant ? Et qui habite à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ? »

L'informaticien se laissa embrasser. Jethro le serra contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, le plus vieux prit leurs deux livres et allait les poser sur sa table de chevet quand il remarqua l'étrange marque-page de son homme. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu es un incorrigible romantique, tu le sais ? »

Tim sentit son visage chauffer de gêne.

« - C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Son homme ne lui répondit pas mais le coucha sur le lit et l'embrassa.

Quelques instants plus tard, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, dans le noir, Tim essayait de s'endormir. Il entendit son amant murmurer :

« J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. J'ai très envie d'aller à Hawaï avec toi…  
- Moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup. Mais, tu sais, je ne bronze pas, je prends tout de suite des coups de soleil.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tim, je te passerai de la crème solaire partout… pas un seul centimètre de ta peau ne sera oublié. »

Le plus jeune pouffa puis il gémit quand il sentit les mains de son supérieur le caresser avec plus d'attention. Il savait qu'il serait fatigué le lendemain s'ils remettaient ça mais, il voulait fêter la fin de son cauchemar.

***

Tim ne remarqua plus qu'une seule carte postale venant d'Hawaï. Jethro l'avait laissée en évidence sur leur table basse. Il sut qu'il avait le droit de lire ce qui était écrit.

« Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds… Fais-moi signe si tu changes d'avis. Hollis »

Il sourit et reposa la carte au même endroit. Il alla sur son ordinateur, il se demandait quelle était la meilleure période pour aller sur l'archipel.


	11. Lentement mais surement

**Titre :** Lentement mais sûrement  
**Rating :** R (pas sûre que ce soit accepté sur feufenet ^^')  
**Disclaimer :** cf les précédents "chapitres"  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Lenteur" de la com' LJ Frenchdrabble.

* * *

Tim se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gémissant. Il inclina la tête en arrière, laissant ainsi Jethro accéder à sa gorge où le plus vieux mordilla la peau à sa portée. Les mains du marine s'activaient sur le sexe de son amant, l'amenant progressivement vers la délivrance. Le plus jeune ne sentait même plus l'eau qui coulait du pommeau de douche sur sa peau. Rien ne comptait plus que les mouvements de hanche de son homme, mouvements qui peu à peu accélérèrent. Tim ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un cri alors qu'il jouissait.

Il revint à lui, lentement. Il s'appuyait contre son amant. Ce dernier le tenait toujours dans ses bras, son torse collé au dos de l'informaticien. Ses mains serraient la taille de Tim et il déposait de petits baisers sur son épaule et son cou, là où il y avait des traces de morsures. Timothy sourit. Parfois, Jethro était un véritable vampire.

Ce dimanche matin, le marine devait avoir pensé que son amant prenait trop de temps à se laver et avait décidé de le rejoindre sous la douche. Et Tim ne s'en plaignait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune se retourna et embrassa son homme. Avec lenteur, il le caressa. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau de ses bras, de son torse, de ses cuisses, lui envoyant des petits frissons de plaisir. Jethro gémit, essayant ainsi de faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il aimerait que celui-ci pose ses mains, là où il en avait besoin. Mais l'autre évitait cette zone à dessein. Il savait quels gestes poser pour réveiller la libido de son aîné. Ce dernier était peut-être plus vieux mais, sur ce plan, il n'avait aucun souci.

Un frissonnement de froid parcourut Tim quand la température de l'eau changea. Il laissa échapper un glapissement quand un petit flot glacial coula le long de son dos. Il entendit son amant rire et il lui envoya un regard noir. Ce n'était pas juste. Que l'eau soit chaude ou froide, cela n'affectait pas l'ancien marine.

« Et si on continuait dans la chambre ? » lui proposa Jethro.

Reconnaissant, Tim hocha la tête et sortit de la douche, à la suite de son homme.

Sur leur lit, alternant lenteurs et accélérations, Jethro lui fit l'amour encore une fois.

Tim soupira d'aise dans les bras de son amoureux. Il aimait la lente routine des dimanches. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé mais ils étaient encore sous les draps, collés l'un à l'autre. Le plus jeune sourit, fermant les yeux, prêt à faire une petite sieste, quand il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Il ouvrit les paupières puis éclata de rire quand celui de Jethro entreprit de faire les mêmes sons.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir se lever, dit-il à son supérieur, en gloussant.  
- Je vais nous préparer un gros déjeuner. »

Dans la cuisine, ils s'affairèrent lentement, s'embrassant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Tout était prétexte pour se toucher et s'émoustiller.

Le soir venu, la journée étant passée sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien, Tim se fit la réflexion qu'il habitait avec son amant depuis bientôt trois mois. Lentement mais sûrement, il prenait ses marques dans cette maison qui était devenue la sienne. Allongé sur le canapé, Jethro lui retirant, avec une lenteur calculée, le pull qu'il avait passé juste avant de manger, Timothy souriait.

Il aimait vraiment le dimanche.


	12. Et ta récompense ?

**Titre :** Et ta récompense ?  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à mouah...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Trésor" de frenchdrabble.

* * *

Gibbs se versa une nouvelle tasse de café, dans laquelle il ajouta un ingrédient un peu spécial. Un Irish Coffee à sa façon. Il le but à petites gorgées, tout en éteignant les lumières du rez-de-chaussée et en vérifiant les portes et les fenêtres. Il monta les escaliers vers leur chambre, embarquant un roman qu'il voulait commencer. Avant, il passa par le bureau qu'il avait aménagé pour son amant. Le jeune homme, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, semblait jouer sur son ordinateur. Sur l'écran, Gibbs distinguait des couleurs sombres et des éclairs de lumière. Tim appuyait compulsivement sur plusieurs touches. Puis, il se mit à ricaner et à s'écrier :

« Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir ! Je suis agent du NCIS… Prends ça… ! »

L'ancien marine secoua la tête, amusé. Son amant avait tout de l'adolescent attardé, enfermé dans sa chambre, en train de jouer à des jeux trop violents pour lui. Gibbs n'alla pas loin dans la comparaison. Si Timothy était un ado, lui, il serait… Il valait mieux ne pas poursuivre l'idée. Le plus vieux se rendit finalement dans sa chambre où il s'installa dans le lit.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il lisait quand il vit apparaître Tim dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de retirer son tee-shirt, et de se glisser dans le lit, en caleçon.

« - Fini de jouer ? l'interrogea Gibbs.  
- Hum, hum, murmura l'informaticien. J'ai explosé les méchants et remporté le niveau.  
- Tu as gagné un trésor ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Un trésor, tu sais, de l'argent, une récompense, une belle fille… »

Tim rit.

« - Non, rien de tout ça. J'ai juste avancé dans ma mission. Je…  
- Donc, pas de récompense ? Tu dois te sentir frustré, non ? »

Sur le visage du plus jeune apparut un sourire très malicieux.

« - Très. »

Jethro posa son livre et ses lunettes de lecture puis s'inclina sur son amant. Son trésor. Il s'arrêta à cette idée et contempla le plus jeune. Celui-ci lui rendait son regard, en silence, acceptant d'être ainsi observé. Finalement, ils s'embrassèrent avec délicatesse.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Tim éteignit la lumière. Il entendit alors son homme lui demander :

« Tu m'apprendras à jouer aussi ?  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne seras pas trop frustré par le manque de récompense ? se moqua gentiment le plus jeune.  
- Oh, je suis sûr que tu sauras bien inventer quelque chose pour me faire oublier cet inconvénient. »

Tim gloussa alors que Jethro l'enlaçait.

« - Je serai ta récompense.  
- Bonne idée. »

Le silence s'éleva dans la pièce, bientôt juste ponctué de soupirs et de gémissements.


	13. Preuve sur vidéo

**Titre :** Preuve sur vidéo  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Je pourrais vous dire qu'ils m'appartiennent mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Ingratitude".

* * *

Silencieux, l'agent Gibbs observa sa laborantine s'activer sur des résidus trouvés sur la scène de crime. L'homme avait fui l'agitation de son bureau. Tony et Ziva s'asticotaient trop à son goût. Quant à Tim… Tim était toujours aussi sage qu'une image. Déjà, à l'école, Gibbs en était sûr, il avait dû être l'élève modèle de la classe, celui qu'on n'entendait jamais sauf pour donner les bonnes réponses. Parfois, quand le jeune homme levait les yeux vers lui et lui souriait innocemment, Jethro avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser…

Il avait donc préféré trouver refuge dans le labo d'Abby. La jeune femme avait accepté de travailler sans musique. Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et, sur son visage, un sourire en coin apparut.

« Alors, Tim et toi, hein ! »

Gibbs sursauta. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa la brune qui continuait de mener ses analyses. Il se demanda si la jeune femme partait juste à la chasse aux indices ou si elle avait des preuves. Il choisit sa technique pour le découvrir.

« - Que se passe-t-il avec McGee et moi ?  
- Oh, oh, non, Gibbs ! Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. »

Abby s'était arrêtée pour se tourner vers lui. Ils se fixaient ; elle, amusée, lui, indéchiffrable.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Gibbs. Je suis capable de voir ce qui se dissimule aux regards. »

Elle ponctua ses dires en montrant les appareils qui l'entouraient. Gibbs leva un sourcil, indiquant qu'il écoutait avec attention.

« Je connais Timothy McGee ! Il y a encore quelques mois, il acceptait toutes mes invitations pour faire la fête. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il n'arrivait pas à se trouver une gentille petite copine… Maintenant, il est tout le temps occupé, répond rarement au téléphone quand il n'est pas en service et a même déménagé ! »

L'homme ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il but une longue gorgée de son café. Enfin, il hocha la tête et dit simplement :

« Tu as prouvé que McGee voyait quelqu'un et alors ?  
- Non, non. Pas quelqu'un. Toi. »

L'ancien marine sourit. Il secoua la tête.

« - Des preuves, Abby… Des preuves ! Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai été marié. Quatre fois… À des femmes. »

La gothique balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main. Elle fit un mouvement du bras pour que Gibbs s'approche d'elle.

« Tu veux des preuves ? En voici une. »

Sur l'écran plat, elle envoya une vidéo. Gibbs se concentra dessus. Il était presque sûr que la scène s'était passée la semaine dernière.

« C'est une vidéo de surveillance de jeudi dernier. Il semblerait que vous soyez tous occupés à remplir de la paperasse. »

Gibbs lui envoya un regard perplexe.

« Oui, oui, je sais, comme ça, ce n'est pas palpitant mais l'action va bientôt commencer. Tiens, regarde, Tony se lève. Il va recharger ses batteries en caféine. Et Ziva aussi s'en va. On pourrait penser qu'elle va rejoindre Tony pour un petit écart amoureux… ou une de leurs disputes habituelles. Mais non, elle et moi, nous nous sommes juste faites une pause entre filles. C'était même très sympa… Mais, revenons à nos moutons ! Parce que… voici mon passage préféré ! Attends, je zoome pour qu'on ne voit plus que ton bureau et celui de McGee. Oh, Gibbs, c'est digne d'un feuilleton romantique… Là, regarde. Tu te lèves à ton tour. Petit coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un t'observe. Tu es vraiment doué ! »

Gibbs sourit.

« Même Tim ne se rend compte de rien. Tiens, le voilà qui sursaute quand il te sent se pencher sur lui. Mine de rien, tu déposes un dossier sur son bureau, genre je suis un professionnel… Et là, tu lui murmures quelque chose à l'oreille. Giiiiiibbs, même d'ici, j'arrive à voir la nuque de Tim devenir toute rouge. C'est adorable ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui racontais ?  
- C'est tout ce que tu as, Abby ?  
- Vile petit impatient. Non seulement tu murmures des paroles cochonnes à McGee mais tu te permets de le tripoter en plus ! »

Sur l'écran, tous deux virent l'autre Gibbs faire glisser sa main du dossier de la chaise à la nuque du plus jeune homme. Pendant quelques secondes, l'ancien marine sembla caresser l'informaticien qui tourna la tête vers lui pour esquisser un sourire discret. D'un coup, l'aîné se redressa et retourna à son bureau.

Abby arrêta la vidéo, toute excitée, puis se retourna vers un Jethro peu impressionné.

« Alors ? »

L'homme se contenta de finir son gobelet de café et de le jeter dans une corbeille à sa portée.

« - Alors… rien ! Tu ne peux rien conclure de cet enregistrement, Abby. J'ai posé ma main sur la nuque d'un collègue dans un signe d'affection amicale. Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où j'ai posé ce geste sur un camarade ou où l'un d'eux l'a fait sur moi, j'aurais eu beaucoup d'amants… Tu te fais des idées, Abby. Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de rêvasser et je travaillerais sérieusement. »

L'homme se retourna, prêt à partir. Décidément, il n'arriverait à trouver la paix nulle part.

« - J'ai une autre preuve. »

Gibbs se stoppa et accepta de poser son regard sur sa jeune collègue.

Mutine, la gothique déclara :

« Vous vivez ensemble. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le prouver tout de suite. Il me suffira de passer un jour par chez toi, comme ça, pour dire bonjour. Un de ces jours… Quand tu t'y attendras le moins… »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait sortir quand la laborantine le rappela :

« - Quoi encore ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
- L'ordinateur vient de me sortir les résultats de mes premières analyses… si cela t'intéresse toujours… »

L'ancien marine bougonna intérieurement.

« Et puis, arrête de grogner. Ne montre pas autant d'ingratitude envers moi. Si je ne l'avais pas plaqué, tu ne pourrais pas profiter de McGee en ce moment ! »

Gibbs ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire.

_GibbsTim_

« Comment ça, elle sait pour nous deux ? »

McGee, secoué par la nouvelle, posa ses couverts. Le plus vieux continua de manger comme s'il n'avait pas lâché une bombe.

« Mais… mais… Jethro ! Et si elle apparaît comme ça !? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

« - On l'invite à prendre un verre ? »

Tim le fixa un moment. Il but une gorgée d'eau et lâcha finalement :

« - Cela ne te dérange pas qu'elle sache ? »

L'autre homme prit son temps pour finir de mâcher puis déclara simplement :

« - Non. »

Le sourire de Tim éclaira son visage instantanément, ce qui soulagea aussi Jethro. Après le dîner, Tim reprit la conversation :

« Tu savais que ce serait elle qui le découvrirait la première, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ancien marine sourit et prit des mains du plus jeune les assiettes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient brisées.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première à le découvrir.  
- Quoi ? » s'écria l'informaticien. Cependant, sa voix fut couverte par un bruit de verre cassé. Jethro leva les yeux au plafond. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre que Tim ait fini de débarrasser la table pour le lui avouer


	14. Au bout de sa ligne

**Titre :** Au bout de sa ligne  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Aller voir les chapitres précédents.  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "drague".

* * *

Tim se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Accoudé à une table haute, un cappuccino près de lui, il se demandait dans quelle galère on l'avait encore fourré. Il soupira puis regarda autour de lui. La cible n'était pas encore arrivée mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.

L'équipe était en train de traquer un hacker qui s'en était pris aux systèmes de plusieurs bases de marine. Il craquait les données, surtout confidentielles, et les revendait au plus offrant ; des milices, des groupuscules anti-gouvernementaux, des groupes terroristes même.

Grâce à Abby et lui, ils avaient réussi à débusquer le hacker et avaient découvert que c'était une jeune femme. Gibbs avait alors décidé d'une surveillance rapprochée pour essayer de découvrir les « clients » de la femme. Tony, lui, avait eu la brillante idée de proposer un « rapprochement » étroit et intime…

Voilà comment Tim s'était retrouvé dans ce cybercafé, son ordi devant lui, habillé dans des vêtements d'ado attardé, pour jouer le rôle d'un hacker qui pourrait attirer dans ses filets la jeune femme… Il devait la draguer, gagner sa confiance… et c'était ce qui le rendait si nerveux. Il savait comment draguer une femme cependant, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne s'était pas essayé à cette activité périlleuse, en particulier avec le consentement de son amant et sous son nez ! Jethro, avant leur départ, lui avait glissé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'ils ne seraient pas loin mais, cela ne l'aidait pas. Bien sûr, sa mission n'avait rien à voir avec sa relation avec son supérieur, mais il aurait préféré que Gibbs ne soit pas à portée de voix…

Ses pensées furent stoppées par un murmure de Ziva dans son oreillette lui indiquant que la cible était entrée dans l'établissement. Tim soupira et se redressa. Soudain, il oublia tout ce qui le préoccupait, il avait une mission à accomplir.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il connaissait Sam. Elle et lui s'amusaient ensemble à craquer des systèmes de plus en plus compliqués. Il savait que la jeune femme en profitait pour le tester. Elle avait sûrement dans l'idée de s'attaquer à de plus gros poissons et, même si elle était douée, elle aurait besoin d'un coup de main. Ils riaient comme deux enfants, Tim pris dans le jeu, quand Sam posa ses doigts froids sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Le baiser se voulait sensuel mais il refroidit le jeune homme. Il savait que son amant ne pouvait pas le voir et pourtant… Il sourit sans entrain à la jeune hacker quand elle lui envoya un sourire éclatant puis, il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Il eut du mal à revenir à son insouciance première.

La mission s'éternisait. La drague avait pourtant réussi. Les filets autour de Sam étaient bien serrés, mais elle semblait reculer à chaque fois que ses activités étaient effleurées. Le temps commençait à peser au jeune homme. Pour que McGee puisse jouer son rôle, le NCIS lui avait loué un studio meublé et, la nuit, seul dans ce chez-soi froid, son homme lui manquait. Heureusement, Gibbs avait décrété qu'il serait son agent de liaison et ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas assez. Ils évitaient de se toucher, par peur de ne plus pouvoir se lâcher. Dans ces moments-là, Jethro lui paraissait si lointain, tellement fermé, que cela lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que son amant était au courant des baisers échangés, des esquisses de caresse. Le Directeur lui avait pourtant autorisé n'importe quelle méthode pour arriver à leurs fins mais, celle qu'il était obligé d'employer le rendait malade. Il avait peur qu'elle ne lui coûte bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à payer.

Il ne voulut pas le croire tout de suite. C'était fini. Enfin, après presque deux mois, ils avaient touché au but. Il fut presque surpris de revoir les locaux du NCIS. Il s'approcha de son bureau, lançant des coups d'œil partout autour de lui. Quand il arriva dans leur coin à eux, Ziva lui sourit, Tony lui envoya une vanne et Abby lui sauta au cou. Il avait discuté avec cette dernière par mail mais il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le début de sa mission. Il la serra contre lui, heureux d'être enfin à la maison. Quand il se retourna, il vit le Directeur Shepard et Gibbs côte à côte. Tous le félicitèrent mais Jethro évitait son regard. Toute la joie que McGee ressentait disparaissait petit à petit, rongée par une angoisse qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il était parti.

Il rentra seul, refusant une énième invitation des trois mousquetaires. Il avait besoin de se retrouver chez lui, chez eux. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il s'immobilisa, atteint par l'odeur qui émanait de la maison. Il ferma les yeux. Son amant n'était pas encore là, finissant de la paperasse au NCIS, pourtant son odeur flottait autour de lui. Tim sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était refusé de penser à ce manque mais, maintenant, il se demandait comment il avait réussi à être aussi longtemps loin de sa vie avec Jethro.

La maison était bien trop silencieuse quand l'ancien marine arriva enfin. Il se raidit en passant par le salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, cherchant une trace quelconque. Rapidement, montant les marches deux à deux, il alla jusqu'à leur chambre. Le cœur battant, il poussa la porte. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant la silhouette sous les draps qu'il se permit de se rassurer. Tim était enfin là. Il alluma une lampe de chevet et grimpa sur le lit. Les traits du jeune homme paraissaient tirés, il était sûrement fatigué. C'était sa première vraie mission d'infiltration. Jethro savait qu'il aurait dû le laisser se reposer, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. D'un geste de main avide, il caressa le visage de son amant, son cou, son torse, vérifiant par le toucher la présence effective de son homme. Sa bouche prit bientôt le relais, réveillant avec efficacité l'informaticien qui gémit, surpris. Tim ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, presque effrayé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il contempla Jethro qui s'installait au-dessus de son corps. L'homme ne dit rien et l'embrassa. Tim ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de son amant l'envahir. Il en avait besoin, il voulait que Jethro le clame comme sien. Il en avait tellement rêvé ces derniers jours qu'il en avait pleuré de rage quand il s'était réveillé seul, dans son lit. Tim gémit en sentant les doigts de son aîné passer la barrière de son pantalon de pyjama. Pantelant, il s'offrit avec plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, le dos de Tim calé contre le torse de Jethro, se caressant l'un l'autre du bout des doigts, ils revenaient à eux, sans bruit. Tim soupira, ce qui fit reporter l'attention de son aîné sur lui. Gibbs laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de la mâchoire de son jeune amant pour prendre possession à nouveau de sa bouche. McGee sourit, enfin heureux.

« C'est finalement terminé. »

Jethro hocha la tête.

« Je n'aurais… je n'aurais jamais supporté de passer un nouveau mois… sans toi… »

La voix du plus jeune était indécise. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait son amant, étant encore un peu angoissé.

« - Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pressé le Directeur pour qu'on trouve d'autres moyens d'avoir les informations ? »

Tim sourit.

« J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi, murmura alors le plus vieux. Plus jamais je ne te laisse partir loin de moi. Plus jamais. »

Les yeux écarquillés, l'informaticien fixa Jethro. Il vit sur le visage de son amant à quel point cela avait dû être dur d'être aussi distant, de ne pas pouvoir être près de lui. Tim se serra contre son homme, prouvant qu'il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on les sépare de nouveau.

« - La prochaine fois, c'est Tony qui s'y colle. Après tout, il est plus doué que moi pour la drague… »

Gibbs rit.

« - Je crois que sur ce point là, tu n'as rien à lui envier…  
- Ah oui ? demanda Tim, amusé.  
- Regarde qui tu as ramené au bout de ta ligne… »

Un petit rire résonna. McGee embrassa son amant, ses mains descendant plus bas. C'était maintenant à lui de rappeler à Jethro à qui il appartenait… Il avait peut-être été éloigné pendant de longues semaines de son supérieur préféré, cependant, maintenant, il était de retour. La drague pour lui, c'était fini.


	15. Tentation

**Titre :** Tentation  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Disclaimer : **...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème Pirate. Attention, cette ficlet est un petit retour en arrière, avant les évènements de la ficlet précédente. Vous comprendrez pourquoi ! ^^

* * *

« Hé ben, McLoser, tu as fait des efforts ! Envie d'impressionner la gente féminine ? »

Un sourire répondit à Tonius DiNozzius, le nouvel empereur romain. Sans rien dire, Tim passa devant le bureau de son collègue, avant de s'arrêter devant le sien. Tonius sourit lui aussi tout en secouant la tête. La fête déguisée organisée par Abby allait être complètement déjantée. Une partie des agents était invitée et, comme la soirée se déroulait dans un entrepôt non loin des locaux du NCIS, tous avaient décidé de partir directement du travail.

Depuis quelques heures, Tonius avait vu défiler trois Elvis, un Batman, deux Superman, il avait cru voir une Pocahontas et une Cléopâtre… Ziva n'avait pas encore choisi de costume, elle était partie demander de l'aide à Abby.

Le Bleu, lui, à ce que Tonius constatait, avait choisi d'incarner un pirate.

« Alors McRidicule… c'est quoi ton nom de pirate ? Timmy le loup de mer ? »

Tim redressa la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule.

« - Ridicule ? C'est pas moi qui porte une minijupe…  
- Hey, ce n'est pas une…  
- Je vois que ça travaille ici ! »

DiNozzius sursauta.

« - Patron ! J'ai fini mon rapport. Je disais justement à McGee qu'il avait intérêt à terminer le sien.  
- McGee l'a posé sur mon bureau, il y a déjà trois quarts d'heure. »

La voix de Gibbs était sèche, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait son rôle de chef d'équipe. Sans lever le nez de son bureau, il tendit une main à Tony. Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et lui remit son rapport.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas bourré de fautes. »

Le sourire de l'Italien se fit plus incertain. Pendant que le plus vieux parcourait le dossier, Tony lança :

« Alors Gibbs, en quoi es-tu déguisé ? »

L'ancien marine leva les yeux vers son agent, agacé. Il était l'un des rares à ne pas s'être changé.

« Attends, je sais. Tu es déguisé en… Gibbs ! »

Tim ricana derrière lui, affligé. Satisfait, Tony jubilait.

« DiNozzo… soupira le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel. Va voir Abby…  
- Elle est partie avec Ziva pour chercher un costume.  
- Ducky…  
- Chez lui. Il voulait se changer avant la fête.  
- Jenny…  
- Je ne pense pas que me présenter au MTAC en tenue d'empereur romain alors que le Directeur est en conférence avec l'Etat-major soit une bonne idée.  
- Rentre chez toi alors ! Va n'importe où mais, surtout, hors de ma vue !  
- Compris Patron ! Merci Patron ! »

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il lança un clin d'œil à Timmy le loup de mer et se dépêcha de prendre sa veste et son sac à dos, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Une charmante secrétaire de l'étage inférieur lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre avant la fête ; il avait bien l'intention de lui rappeler son invitation. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait, elle aussi, très courtement vêtue.

Gibbs soupira fortement. Il dirait à Abby sa façon de penser ! Cette fête rendait tous les agents, pourtant d'habitude sérieux, profondément stupides et futiles… Il posa le regard sur son amant et le laissa courir sur son dos. À la maison, Tim n'avait pas voulu lui montrer son costume, pour lui faire une surprise… qui, pour le coup, était plutôt réussie ! Sous son humeur bougonne et vindicative, Gibbs essayait, tant bien que mal, de cacher ce qu'il ressentait en voyant son Tim dans cet accoutrement. La chemise blanche, bien trop transparente, et le pantalon moulant ne laissaient presque aucune place à l'imagination… Jethro s'était contraint, depuis que son amant s'était changé, à ne pas lui sauter dessus mais l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte.

En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : les bureaux se vidaient peu à peu, Ziva n'était pas là, sûrement à la recherche, avec Abby, d'un costume pour la soirée, Tony avait été renvoyé chez lui… ou chez une femme, Ducky était avec sa mère… Ducky… !

Subitement, Jethro se leva et se dirigea vers Tim. Il vit ce dernier sursauter quand il se pencha sur son épaule.

« Suis-moi ! » commanda-t-il.

Gibbs ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, alors il n'en dit pas plus. Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui menait à la salle d'autopsie. McGee suivit son supérieur, surpris. Une affaire était-elle apparue ? Il espérait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que Jethro n'aille pas à la fête, Tim avait très envie d'y aller, lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé avec les autres dans une ambiance un peu déjantée. En plus, les fêtes à la Sciuto étaient toujours des réussites !

Le silence les suivit alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs fixait un point devant lui, essayant de ne pas laisser ses mains se diriger vers le postérieur bien appétissant à sa portée. Encore quelques minutes…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie, l'ancien marine constata qu'elle avait été désertée. Personne ne pourrait les embêter. C'était parfait. Il alla débrancher les caméras de sécurité et se retourna vers Tim qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec curiosité. Ce fut quand Jethro s'approcha de lui, une lueur clairement définissable dans les yeux, que le plus jeune comprit. Il déglutit et se sentit, rapidement, à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Le plus vieux entoura sa taille de ses mains et, lentement, l'embrassa, tout en le collant contre lui. Quand ils se détachèrent, Jethro mordilla la peau du cou de Tim, avant de s'attaquer à son oreille et de lui murmurer :

« Je te fais de l'effet, à ce que je peux sentir… Tu vas voir… Je vais te montrer ce que tu obtiens à me tenter ainsi…  
- Ten-ter ?  
- Ces vêtements que tu portes… un vrai appel à la débauche…  
- Tu… tu… »

Cependant, Tim fut coupé par son amant. Les mains de Jethro se faufilèrent sous sa chemise, caressant la peau ainsi dénudée. L'informaticien se sentit être dirigé vers une table derrière lui. Quand il buta contre elle, il se raidit et repoussa légèrement son amant.

« Jethro ! On ne peut pas faire ça ici !?  
- Ducky n'est pas…  
- C'est sur ces tables qu'il pratique les autopsies ! »

Gibbs ne dit rien, il se contenta d'embrasser le plus jeune et d'essayer de déboutonner son pantalon. Tim, bien que prêt à se laisser faire, se rebiffa finalement. Il trouvait l'idée de faire l'amour dans la salle d'autopsie bien trop glauque ! Quoi qu'en pense Jethro et qu'en penserait Abby si elle le savait…

« Non, Jethro ! »

Il essaya de se montrer ferme. Il en avait pourtant très envie. En effet, le jeune homme avait bien remarqué le désir qu'il avait inspiré à son amant quand ce dernier l'avait vu habillé ainsi. Il l'avait espéré et cela l'avait amusé, cependant, il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire l'amour dans cet endroit. Il frissonna, involontairement, en imaginant toutes les personnes qui avaient été hébergées momentanément dans la pièce. Jethro en profita alors pour le serrer entre ses bras, notant son désarroi.

« Rentrons à la maison », proposa le plus jeune, désirant, tout de même, bénéficier de l'état d'excitation qu'avait provoqué son accoutrement.

Jethro se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa :

« - Il y a un hôtel discret quelques blocs plus loin. Tu pourras aller à ta fête ensuite… »

Tim sourit et, ravi, enlaça son homme. Cependant, celui-ci s'échappa bien vite de son étreinte. L'informaticien le fixa, surpris.

« - Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne avant de te sauter dessus à nouveau… Je… Je pars devant. Je prends ma voiture et vais à l'hôtel. Quand tu seras prêt, appelle-moi et je t'indiquerai comment y aller… »

Pour sceller leur accord, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Jethro eut bien du mal à se détacher du corps si tentant de son homme. La chemise de Tim était encore ouverte et son pantalon moulait parfaitement une certaine partie de son anatomie que l'ancien marine appréciait particulièrement. Avec rapidité, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait à peine passé les portes coulissantes qu'il rentra dans une personne figée au milieu du couloir.

Palmer, tenant un sachet avec des petits tubes d'analyse, avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait Gibbs de manière étrange. L'ancien marine comprit tout de suite. Sans bruit et avec rapidité, il prit l'assistant par le bras et le conduisit dans l'ascenseur.

À l'intérieur de celui-ci, Jimmy sembla revenir à lui. Gibbs se plaça devant le jeune homme et prit un air menaçant :

« Palmer, vous ne raconterez rien de ce que vous avez vu ici. Rien. À personne, ni à Ducky, ni à Abby, ni à personne. Et surtout pas à Tim ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ?  
- Est… Est-c' que c'est… une… une menace, agent… Gi-Gibbbs ?  
- À votre avis, Palmer ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit et hocha la tête.

Gibbs s'accouda à la paroi et soupira. Voilà pourquoi Tim ne devrait pas porter de vêtements aussi… suggestifs !? Au niveau du parking, il laissa Palmer dans la cabine et se hâta vers sa voiture. Il ne dirait rien à son amant ; il valait mieux que le plus jeune ne sache pas.

Il sourit. De toutes les personnes qui travaillaient avec lui, Gibbs n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait Jimmy Palmer qui, finalement, les découvrirait en premier !


	16. Se pardonner

**Titre :** Se pardonner  
**Rating :** PG  
**Ndla :** Fait référence aux évènements de "Au bout de sa ligne". Ecrit sur le thème câlin.

* * *

Mortifié, Timothy fixait la porte qu'il venait pourtant de claquer. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là ; Jethro, à tourner comme un ours en cage dans le salon et lui, à observer la porte de leur chambre, assis sur leur lit. Comment un léger différend les avait-il amenés à se disputer de la sorte ?

McGee n'était pas le type de mec à provoquer des conflits. Il avait toujours préféré les compromis, ne se laissant pas embarquer par des provocations inutiles qui n'entraînaient que de la rage et de la déception. S'il s'était déjà énervé, ç'avait été contre sa sœur, quand il était adolescent, ou contre ses parents… Mais il l'était rarement maintenant qu'il avait quitté le cocon familial.

Il se repassa en boucle la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son amant, et se demanda comment il avait pu, ainsi, hausser le ton. De plus en plus défait, il s'interrogeait sur ce qui allait arriver par la suite. En effet, s'il se souvenait bien, le peu de disputes qu'il avait connu l'avait souvent conduit à rompre ou à être largué… Avait-il gâché la relation la plus longue et intense qu'il avait vécue pour… une broutille ?

Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête, anxieux. Sur le seuil, Jethro semblait être bien plus calme maintenant. L'homme soupira puis se dirigea vers le lit, sur lequel il s'assit.

« Tim… »

Le plus jeune eut une forte envie de se précipiter sur son amant et de le supplier. Il aurait voulu effacer les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés. Depuis sa mission sous couverture, il se sentait déphasé… Leur vie commune avait repris, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant, tout tendait à prouver qu'il y avait eu ces quelques semaines d'absence : le courrier, qui lui était destiné, et qui s'entassait encore sur son bureau, les travaux dans la cuisine, que Jethro avait entrepris alors qu'il n'était pas là, les questions de leur voisine si perspicace et agaçante, sur les raisons de sa disparition… En fait, plus il retournait le problème dans tous les sens et plus il se sentait coupable. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse qu'il avait échangés avec Sam étaient une trahison à leur relation. Plus d'une fois, il avait essayé d'en parler à son amant mais, soit il finissait par se taire, soit…, et bien, il lui criait dessus ! C'était leur première dispute et elle portait sur une bêtise…

Timothy soupira lui aussi, complètement abattu. Il sentit alors Jethro l'entourer de ses bras et le ramener contre lui.

« Tim, entendit-il, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Je comprends que tu as dû le faire pour la mission. Je ne dis pas que je suis ravi mais… tu es là, à moi… Je ne compte pas te quitter… Pas pour si peu ! »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, encore si peu sûr de lui. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir douté. Il se demandait comment Jethro faisait pour le supporter. Tony avait raison, il avait tout d'une vraie gonzesse, il passait son temps à se plaindre et à pleurnicher… L'ancien marine le coupa dans ses pensées dépressives en l'embrassant.

« Quelle est la règle numéro 1 ?  
- Ne jamais s'excuser… je… je ne l'ai pas fait…  
- Oh si, tu le fais depuis ton retour à la maison ! Alors, maintenant, je vais te montrer ce que doit faire un couple après une grosse dispute…  
- Tout se rapporte au sexe avec toi, hein ?  
- Et tu te plains ? »

Tim rit, un peu plus soulagé. Allongé et collé à Jethro, il allait bizarrement mieux.

« - Je te parle de câlins. Le câlin de réconciliation. Celui qui fait qu'on oublie pourquoi on s'est disputés au départ… qui permet de tenir jusqu'à la prochaine dispute… »

Jethro joignit alors les gestes à la parole. Il embrassa avec envie le jeune homme. Celui-ci se colla avec passion contre son homme. Il voulait juste effacer ces quelques semaines, les rendre inexistantes. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Tim partit à l'exploration du cou du plus vieux, déboutonnant la chemise que ce dernier portait encore. Il lécha la peau à sa portée puis, fit glisser son visage jusqu'à l'épaule de Jethro. Là, il s'arrêta. L'ancien marine en profita pour raffermir son étreinte, emprisonnant son amant dans un câlin possessif. Il lui murmura, espérant le rassurer complètement :

« Je t'aime. »

C'était des mots qu'il prononçait mais avec parcimonie, ne les gâchant jamais, comme par peur de les abîmer. Cela suffit pour décider Tim à prendre l'initiative. Après tout, c'était à lui de se faire pardonner !

Il allongea son amant sur le dos et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. D'un regard, il intima au plus vieux à ne pas bouger. Amusé, celui-ci ne broncha pas. L'informaticien se dévêtit alors assez lentement pour amener l'eau à la bouche de son amant. Cependant, il ne put plus rien faire quand, à bout, Jethro le renversa et prit les choses en main.

_TimGibbs_

« C'est donc ça les fameux câlins de réconciliation ? »

La voix du plus jeune était traînante et reflétait le plaisir qu'il venait de vivre. Jethro lui répondit d'un bisou déposé dans les cheveux.

« On aurait dû commencer plus tôt… »

L'aîné rit.

« - Tu veux peut-être qu'on se dispute plus souvent ? »

Tim fit mine de réfléchir.

« - Je propose de sauter l'étape dispute et de passer directement à celle des galipettes. »

Gibbs hocha la tête, tout à fait heureux de l'idée.

« - J'suis d'accord. Demain ? Il est tard et…  
- Déjà épuisé ? Si tu n'arrives pas à suivre le rythme… »

L'informaticien avait à peine dit ces quelques mots qu'il sentit l'autre sursauter. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva plaqué sous son amant, qui lui susurra :

« - Qui te dit que je ne suis pas capable de suivre le rythme ? Est-ce que, toi, tu te sens en forme pour suivre le mien ? »

Sans émettre de plainte, Tim répondit avec fougue au baiser. Il avait tant à se faire pardonner, il était prêt à sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil.


	17. Prendre des décisions

**Titre : **Prendre des décisions  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème Insolence.

_Attention : il n'y aura pas de ficlets la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en vacances. D'ailleurs, il se peut que la prochaine ficlet mette du temps à arriver puisque je n'ai plus aucune avance dans les chapitres. Je vais essayer d'écrire vite la suite !_

* * *

Debout face à Jethro, assis, lui, sur le canapé, Tim essayait de prendre un air résolu. Il en avait parfois assez de ne pas réussir à imposer son avis. Il savait que Jethro ne le faisait pas contre lui mais, quelquefois, son amant ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il était très –trop- directif.

« Ne sois pas insolent, Tim !  
- Insolent !? J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre mon point de vue… Je ne savais pas que c'était considéré comme un manque de respect ! »

L'informaticien sentait poindre la colère sous l'agacement. Depuis leur première dispute, et surtout après la conversation qui avait suivi, une sorte de verrou avait sauté en lui. Il ne s'empêchait plus de contredire son amant dans les petites choses de leur vie à deux.

« Je… Jethro… ce n'est pas parce que tu… tu es plus vieux que moi que… tu peux tout décider », reprit-il, tentant de trouver les mots adéquats.

L'ancien marine se renfonça dans les coussins du sofa et contempla son amant. Il semblait pensif, comme s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose qui était, pourtant, devant ses yeux depuis longtemps.

« Tu… tu… »

Tim ferma les yeux un court instant, avant de les rouvrir, plus résolu. Il s'assit devant son amant, sur la table basse. Rivant son regard dans celui de l'autre homme, il continua :

« Nous sommes un couple, Jethro. Les décisions, de la moins à la plus importante, nous devrions les prendre à deux. Je ne dis pas que je suis toujours en désaccord avec toi, mais… ce n'est pas parce que tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans la vie à deux que tu dois décider, à chaque fois, sans me demander, au préalable, mon point de vue. Peut-être que je ne saurais pas quoi répondre, que je ferais des erreurs, que tu me trouveras idiot mais… j'aurais au moins l'impression que ce que je peux dire, penser compte à tes yeux. »

Finalement, à la fin de son monologue, le plus jeune se sentit bête. Avait-il besoin réellement d'utiliser un ton quasi-solennel pour une question aussi stupide que celle du choix de la nouvelle couleur de la moquette du salon ? Il baissa la tête et soupira. Toute sa confiance en lui disparaissait alors qu'il se demandait comment il en était arrivé à faire une montagne d'un petit changement…

Jethro, lui, se repassait les propos de son jeune amant. Il se rendait compte qu'inconsciemment, il traitait Tim de manière paternaliste… McGee avait raison. S'il était son compagnon, il n'était pas son père ! Il devrait aussi savoir partager les décisions qui les concernaient tous deux. Ils étaient un couple, comme lui avait fait si bien remarquer l'informaticien. Il sourit, légèrement amusé. Bien que marié quatre fois, la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé qu'il formait un couple avec quelqu'un, ç'avait été avec Shannon… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ressentirait la même chose en vivant une relation avec un homme.

Gibbs se redressa légèrement sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur la nuque de son homme, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

« Tu as raison. Tu vis dans cette maison, tu devrais avoir le droit de choisir une couleur qui te plaît… Mais j'te préviens, pas une couleur criarde ou de fillette… je n'ai pas divorcé d'avec ma troisième femme pour me retrouver, de nouveau, avec un salon transformé en boutique de poupées ! »

Tim sourit et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres offertes.

« À l'avenir, je tiendrai compte de ce que tu as à dire, Tim. Tu sais, je ne suis le patron qu'au bureau. Ici… nous sommes égaux. »

Le sourire du plus jeune toucha l'ancien marine et lui donna aussi très envie de laisser de côté leur discussion sur la décoration pour passer à une activité bien plus satisfaisante. Cependant, Tim se détourna pour prendre le catalogue de couleurs. Il semblait avoir quelques idées qu'il voulait soumettre à Jethro, ce dernier n'aurait pas voulu lui gâcher son plaisir. Toutefois, il s'inclina et lui murmura :

« Attention, McGee, la prochaine fois que tu es aussi insolent, tu seras privé de dessert… »

Un léger rougissement apparut sur les joues de l'informaticien, mais la gêne laissa vite la place à une expression qui surprit le plus vieux. Le sourire effronté qui mangeait le visage de Tim lui allait si bien que Gibbs eut du mal à ne pas l'écraser contre ses lèvres.

« - Pas sûr que, si tu m'en prives, je sois le plus frustré des deux ! »

Jethro observa son compagnon encore un court instant avant de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser.

S'il ne le priverait pas de dessert, il lui prouverait qu'il connaissait des façons inventives de punir les insolents !


	18. Le même vertige

**Titre :** Le même vertige  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Thème :** Vertige

* * *

Tim s'étira. Il ouvrit les paupières sur l'obscurité ambiante. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était réveillé alors qu'il était encore tôt, semblait-il… Il leva les yeux vers le réveil. Trois heures cinquante-sept. Il était même bien trop tôt

Il allait refermer les yeux, quand il entendit un grognement derrière lui et qu'il sentit un bras se poser sur sa taille. Il sourit, encore à moitié endormi. Jethro était rentré.

L'homme avait eu une dure journée, remplie de rendez-vous importants, officiels et surtout longs et ennuyeux à mourir. Celle de Tim et des autres membres de l'équipe avait été, en comparaison, beaucoup moins chargée, sans leur supérieur sur le dos. Il avait passé son temps, avec Tony et Ziva, à jouer à des jeux débiles -comme lancer des boulettes de papier dans leurs corbeilles respectives-, tout en faisant semblant de taper des rapports en retard. Quand la journée s'était enfin terminée, Tim avait appelé son amant, qui lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre. Il avait alors pu finir la soirée avec Abby, Ziva et Tony, dans un bar branché où Thom E. Gemcity, le nouvel écrivain à la mode, recevait les honneurs. Le patron était un fan de ses bouquins. Quand il était rentré chez eux, leur maison était encore vide…

La main de Jethro raffermit sa prise sur son tee-shirt, ramenant le plus jeune au présent. Cependant, le plus vieux ne paraissait pas être réveillé.

Tim essaya de se rendormir, rassuré par la présence de son amant qui avait dû arriver peu de temps auparavant. Pourtant, le sommeil ne venait pas. Le jeune homme soupira. Il tenta de se retourner sans réveiller Jethro pour être ainsi face à lui.

Tim ne voyait pas grand-chose mais il imaginait les traits endormis de son homme. Retraçant mentalement chaque détail de son visage, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre cette relation avec Jethro la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Comment imaginer qu'il ne se sentirait enfin complet qu'auprès d'un homme aussi exigeant que Leroy Jethro Gibbs ?

Tim se rappelait des sensations qu'il avait ressenties lors de leur premier baiser et de la première vraie invitation de Jethro. Ce dîner avait été pour lui si irréel qu'il lui arrivait encore parfois de ne pas croire qu'il avait eu lieu. Les baisers qui avaient suivi l'avaient secoué mais par la suite…

Il eut chaud rien qu'au souvenir de leur première nuit et à celui des nouvelles sensations qu'il avait connues grâce au plus vieux. S'ils avaient déjà flirté dans la voiture, sur le pas de la porte ou même sur un canapé, ce qu'il s'était passé, dans cette chambre où ils dormaient maintenant, avaient été l'expérience la plus étrange mais aussi la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vécue. Il se rappelait de ce vertige qui avait pris possession de lui quand Jethro lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Des mots que l'homme lui avait murmurés avec tendresse au creux de l'oreille et qu'il ne redisait encore que dans les moments les plus intimes. La patience et la douceur de son amant l'avaient rendu fou de désir et de passion… Et d'amour. Car s'il était amoureux déjà, il avait fini par ne plus lutter contre ses sentiments.

Mis en appétit par tous ses souvenirs, Tim se rapprocha de son amant et entreprit de le réveiller par de lentes caresses et des baisers déposés sur sa peau. Il fallut peu de temps avant que l'ancien marine réponde avec ferveur aux baisers et qu'il serre son amant contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, Jethro se rendant au désir du plus jeune.

« Je t'aime », susurra McGee, en débarrassant l'autre homme du seul vêtement qu'il portait pour dormir. Il était lui aussi avare de mots d'amour, il en était conscient, mais il espérait qu'il apportait à Jethro le même vertige que celui qu'il connaissait lui-même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble…


	19. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas

**Titre :** Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas  
**Rating :** G  
**Ndla :** Ecrit avec le thème "ambition".  
Pour les reviewers anonymes, allez sur mon lj pour les RAR. ^^

* * *

L'agent du NCIS soupira quand la pause prit fin. Voilà qu'il était de nouveau obligé de participer à une réunion aussi ennuyeuse que non nécessaire. Il n'avait aucunement l'ambition de devenir un scribouillard de bureau, comme ceux assis autour de la table, dans la salle. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jenny, plongée dans un dossier. Si elle ne l'avait pas menacé de le faire travailler tous les week-ends à venir –l'obligeant ainsi à oublier ses envies de partir dans un coin tranquille avec Tim-, il serait bien loin de là. Il sourit en pensant à son amant, qui faisait encore la fête avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Quand le chat n'est pas là… Jethro était bien conscient que ses trois subordonnés profitaient de ses absences pour diminuer leur rythme de travail. Ils avaient bien raison d'en profiter, quand il serait de retour…

Il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par un chuchotement précipité. L'agent chargé de faire le chauffeur pour le Directeur semblait dans tous ses états. Gibbs prêta une oreille attentive à ce qu'il disait à Sheppard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais notre bébé ne va pas bien, ma femme me demande de rentrer le plus vite possible, elle veut qu'on le conduise à l'hôpital. Le pédiatre attend ma…  
- Allez-y, Mitch, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer.  
- Si vous voulez, je… j'accompagne ma femme et je viens vous chercher tout de suite après. Je peux…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, agent Chambers, je ramènerai notre Directeur chez elle, après la réunion. »

L'homme regarda Gibbs, soulagé. Il hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement son aîné. Cependant, il attendit la décision du Directeur avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Vous avez entendu l'agent Gibbs. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi et allez retrouver Natacha et votre enfant. Dépêchez-vous…  
- Merci, murmura l'agent Chambers avant de quitter précipitamment la salle.  
- Si tu avais le projet de quitter discrètement la réunion, tu devras l'abandonner. Tu es bel et bien condamné à écouter notre bon Colonel Fisher et ses théories. »

Gibbs sourit, mi-figue mi-raisin. Il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et se prépara mentalement à mourir d'ennui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le Directeur et lui se trouvaient dans sa voiture. Celui-ci conduisait avec son tact habituel. Jenny n'en paraissait pas gênée. Elle connaissait les manières brusques que l'homme adoptait dès qu'il était derrière un volant. Elle préférait tout de même la conduite de Mitch, beaucoup plus douce et moins nauséeuse…

Toutefois, elle était ravie d'avoir ce moment, seule avec Jethro. Elle pourrait, enfin, discuter sérieusement avec lui. Elle commença, sans aucun préambule.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il avec l'agent McGee ? »

Jenny observa avec attention son ancien amant. L'homme n'avait pas tiqué, mais elle nota tout de même une crispation de ses doigts autour du volant.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Jethro. Nie avec qui tu veux mais, pas avec moi. Vous croyiez, Tim et toi, que je n'allais pas remarquer ? L'agent McGee a déménagé, ne laissant qu'une adresse de boîte aux lettres pour le joindre et, quelques semaines plus tard, tu es rajouté dans la liste des personnes à contacter si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose en dehors du travail…  
- Je suis son patron, il est normal…  
- Tu agis différemment, Jethro.  
- Différemment ?  
- Tu es heureux. Bien plus heureux qu'avant. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, surtout depuis que je suis devenue Directeur. Je te rappelle que je te connais. Assez bien pour savoir reconnaître les signes.  
- Les signes ?  
- Tu es amoureux. Je le vois bien. Tu es amoureux de lui.  
- Et tu en es venue à cette conclusion parce que McGee a déménagé et qu'il a eu l'idée saugrenue de me faire prévenir au cas où il aurait un pépin ? »

Un petit reniflement amusé retentit près de lui. Jethro se rembrunit. Comment les femmes faisaient-elles pour découvrir la vérité avec d'aussi minces indices ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait divorcé autant de fois, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes…

« - J'ai quelques autres indices qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Disons que, bien que vous soyez très discrets, McGee et toi, j'ai des moyens de découvrir ce que mes agents aimeraient me cacher. »

Pendant un moment, plus personne ne dit rien. Jenny attendait la réaction de son subordonné, se demandant s'il allait encore nier.

« - Alors, que vas-tu faire ? finit par dire l'homme.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Jenny, curieuse.  
- Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en tant que Directeur du NCIS, tu n'as pas d'objections à faire sur… sur notre relation !?  
- C'est vrai… Pour votre bien, il me faudrait affecter McGee à une nouvelle équi…  
- Tim ne partira pas.  
- Pourquoi te braques-tu tout de suite ? Ecoute-moi !  
- Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Une foutue histoire d'objectivité…  
- En effet ! Imagine qu'il y ait un problème concernant McGee lors d'une de vos missions, votre relation pourrait affecter ton jugement et te faire commettre des erreurs. Elle pourrait te faire tuer, vous faire tuer tous les deux… ou un autre membre de ton équipe. Le mieux serait…  
- Mon jugement n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. Je prendrai le même type de décision pour Tim, DiNozzo, Ziva…ou toi ! Je peux très bien contrôler mes émotions !  
- Même si cela veut dire risquer de perdre la seule personne capable de te rendre heureux depuis la mort de Shannon ? »

De nouveau, le silence s'étendit entre eux. Jethro avait noté la pointe d'émotion, et peut-être de jalousie, dans la voix de son ancienne maîtresse. Mais il n'allait pas être désolé que sa relation avec Tim soit plus stable et plus satisfaisante que celle qu'il avait vécue avec Jenny.

« - Tu es bien placée pour savoir que notre relation n'a jamais affecté notre travail…  
- Ah non ? Tu en es bien sûr ? »

Encore une fois, Jethro se tut. Leur ancienne histoire était un sujet tabou pour eux. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir d'anciennes blessures, même s'il se rendait compte que cela avait moins d'importance pour lui, maintenant.

« De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas. Je devrais affecter Tim à une autre équipe mais je ne le ferai pas. Ton équipe et toi, vous faites un boulot extraordinaire et je sais que Tim est important pour son équilibre. Je l'observe depuis mon arrivée et je vois ses progrès. C'est un agent qui a du potentiel. Il est avec les meilleurs, il apprend d'eux. Tu as beaucoup de choses à lui enseigner encore… »

Jethro hocha la tête, un peu secoué par tout ce qui venait de se dire. Jenny réagissait comme un Directeur devait le faire. Parfois, il avait du mal à le reconnaître mais, elle était l'un des meilleurs qu'il ait connu.

« Cependant, au moindre souci, dès que je note que votre relation affecte ton travail ou le sien, je vous sépare. Si McGee est ambitieux, la révélation d'une telle relation pourrait être néfaste pour sa carrière… Si j'étais toi, je ferais en sorte de ne pas être en position de le mettre dans l'embarras. Il a de l'avenir, Jethro, ne le gâche pas ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Les paroles du Directeur résonnaient en lui. Elles faisaient remonter des peurs qu'il avait réussi à rendre plus silencieuses, sans les rendre muettes pour autant. Il ne voulait pas être une gêne pour Tim. Il préférerait partir à la retraire que d'entacher la carrière de son amant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son portable se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste et nota que c'était Abby qui l'appelait. Abby qui devait justement sortir avec Tim, cette nuit-là. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

« Jethro, ne répond pas. On ne téléphone pas en… »

La femme soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit son subordonné porter l'appareil à son oreille. S'il prenait une contravention, ce serait de sa faute !

« Gibbs ! aboya-t-il.  
- C'est Abby… Je… il faudrait que tu viennes à l'hôpital. C'est Tim… »


	20. Laisse Ziva faire, la prochaine fois !

**Titre : **Laisse Ziva faire, la prochaine fois !  
**Rating :** PG  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème Tempête.  
Suite direct du drabble précédent.  
Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon lj (adresse dans mon profil).

* * *

Tony était adossé contre un mur, conversant avec Ziva, quand ils virent arriver leur patron. L'homme arborait sa tête des mauvais jours, ce qui fit grimacer DiNozzo persuadé qu'il allait se faire réprimander, comme s'il était encore un adolescent turbulent. Ziva se plaça de façon à se retrouver face à son patron. Elle allait parler quand Gibbs la devança.

« Où est-il ? »

L'ancien marine était furieux. Sa voix était basse et sourde. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater et de se mettre à crier. Tony l'avait rarement vu ainsi, sauf quand ils merdaient… Ce qui semblait être le cas maintenant…

« - Abby est avec lui. Elle s'est faite passer pour sa petite amie pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. »

Tony employait un ton de voix calme, essayant ainsi d'amadouer leur boss.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Ziva qui parla.

« - On n'a pas tout vu. McGee a quitté la boîte en premier. Il voulait passer un coup de fil et il y avait trop de bruit à l'intérieur. On l'a rejoint deux minutes après mais il avait eu le temps de disparaître. À ce que l'on a compris, il aurait entendu des cris venant de la ruelle qui se trouve à côté du club. Là, il aurait essayé de porter secours à une femme. Son agresseur était armé d'un couteau. Tim avait laissé son arme dans sa voiture. Il l'a combattu à mains nues. Le temps qu'on arrive, il avait été touché au ventre…  
- C'est Ziva finalement qui a désarmé le malfrat. Je pense qu'il ne pourra plus toucher une femme après ça… »

Tony grimaça, tout en faisant un geste explicite vers son bas-ventre. En temps normal, Jethro aurait souri et aurait même ressenti de la fierté. Là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas aidé Tim plus tôt. Il savait qu'il était injuste mais il avait très envie de hurler sur les deux personnes devant lui. Mais aussi s'il avait été là… S'il n'avait pas assisté à cette réunion stupide…

Abby arriva près d'eux, souriante.

« Te voilà ! »

Elle se tourna de manière à parler aux trois personnes :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Plus de peur que de mal. Le coup de couteau n'a été que superficiel. Il n'a touché aucun organe. Le médecin m'a dit que Tim pourrait sortir dès ce soir, il suffit qu'on reconduise Tim chez lui et qu'il se repose. Pas de boulot pour lui demain ! Le bon docteur lui a donné une liste impressionnante de médocs mais il a affirmé que c'était juste pour que la plaie ne s'infecte pas. Il n'y a vraiment plus aucun souci à se faire.  
- Je savais que McBébé faisait sa pleurnicheuse ! Une vraie chochotte, celui-là ! Heureusement qu'il a de la graisse pour parer aux attaques… Aïïïe ! »

Gibbs venait de frapper DiNozzo sur la tête, sans réellement contrôler sa force. Tony lui envoya un regard blessé, tout en se frottant le crâne. Ziva fusillait aussi Tony des yeux. Elle avait réellement eu peur pour son ami et elle savait que l'autre agent cachait la crainte qu'il avait ressentie sous des boutades un brin insultantes.

« - Où est-il ? demanda Jethro à Abby.  
- Salle Trois. Le médecin finit de le recoudre… »

Abby avait à peine fini de parler que Gibbs se dirigeait vers les urgences. Il se retourna finalement, se rappelant que son équipe avait été là pour Tim :

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Allez vous coucher. Je ramènerai McGee chez… chez lui. Rentrez. Demain, vous devrez bosser, vous ! »

La gothique sourit alors que Tony soupirait bruyamment.

Rapidement, Gibbs les quitta pour essayer de trouver son amant. Les paroles de leur amie ne l'avaient pas rassuré. Tant qu'il ne le verrait pas, il ne pourrait pas être apaisé.

Quand il entra dans la salle, le médecin terminait les points. Si la blessure n'était pas profonde, elle était impressionnante par sa longueur. Le couteau avait ouvert presque vingt centimètres de chair sur le côté gauche de Tim. Jethro resta à la porte, contemplant la blessure suturée.

Tim leva les yeux et vit son amant. Il lui offrit un pâle sourire, visiblement fatigué et, peut-être, choqué. Il ne prit pas conscience de la tempête qui menaçait de détruire l'esprit de Gibbs. Il était à deux doigts de revenir sur ses pas pour cuisiner Ziva. Il lui fallait le nom de l'être qui avait osé faire ça à Tim. Il le retrouverait et il le… il le tuerait. En lui, des images de la voiture où Shannon et Kelly avaient trouvé la mort se disputaient à celles de Kate assassinée… Il voyait aussi Tim, mort… Il était blême quand Tim remarqua enfin qu'il avait un souci.

« Jethro », entendit-il et, subitement, il revint à lui.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'accrochèrent et le plus vieux pouvait presque entendre son amant lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

« Voilà ! » Jethro sursauta, se rendant enfin compte de la présence réelle de l'urgentiste. « Gardez votre pansement et repos jusqu'à lundi ! Pas de boulot demain et surtout, évitez de jouer les héros pendant quelques jours.  
- Bien Docteur, murmura Tim, automatiquement, concentré sur son homme.  
- Et qui êtes-vous ? » poursuivit le médecin, peu conscient de la tension entre les deux agents du NCIS.

Ce fut McGee qui répondit :

« - Mon patron.  
- Oh ! Et bien, vous avez entendu. Vous devrez vous passer de l'agent McGee pendant quelques jours. »

Jethro hocha la tête. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, que l'intrus les laisse, qu'ils soient enfin seuls pour qu'il puisse toucher Tim. Il avait besoin de le toucher pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que son vœu ne soit exaucé. Alors que le médecin partait pour chercher une infirmière qui aiderait Tim à remplir la paperasse nécessaire, le plus vieux se rua sur son amant et le serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite, comme pour finir de se rassurer.

« Je vais bien, Jethro. Je vais bien…  
- Je t'interdis d'agir aussi stupidement la prochaine fois. Tu laisses Ziva attraper les méchants…  
- Jethro, je suis moi aussi agent du NCIS ! Je n'ai pas l'intention, parce qu'on est ensemble, de rester assis à mon bureau, sans rien faire, alors que Ziva, Tony et toi allez sur le terrain… »

Gibbs soupira, notant la colère dans les paroles de son amant. Il repensa à sa conversation avec le Directeur. Il avait promis que leur relation n'interférerait pas dans leurs carrières. Pourtant, une heure plus tard, il était déjà en train de se demander comment il ferait pour que Tim ne soit plus confronté à de telles mésaventures… Il ne pensait pas être si inquiet et pourtant…

« Jethro, parle-moi…  
- Ce n'est rien, Tim. Je suis désolé… je… j'ai eu peur…  
- Je sais… Mais tu vois, je n'ai rien. Ne commence pas à t'angoisser, sinon… »

Son amant ne le laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa. Gibbs n'aurait jamais imaginé être si angoissé. Il comprenait maintenant la position de sa deuxième femme, qui l'avait quitté parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'avoir peur. Il se dit qu'il aurait de plus en plus de mal à laisser Tim partir en mission, seul ou sans lui… Jenny n'avait pas tort quand elle redoutait que Gibbs ne soit pas objectif. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne saurait plus l'être… Jethro déposa un baiser sur le crâne de son amant et lui murmura qu'il allait bientôt le ramener à la maison. Là, il allait s'occuper de lui avec attention et douceur.

Fronts collés, ils attendirent l'infirmière, essayant de se rassurer mutuellement. Ils ne virent pas la porte se refermer sur l'un des membres de leur équipe, surpris mais, finalement, amusé.


	21. Prendre des forces

**Titre :** Prendre des forces  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** Refuge

* * *

Jethro finissait de s'habiller quand il entendit un grognement provenant du lit. Tim se redressa, les cheveux en désordre et l'air complètement hagard. Sur sa joue s'étendait un bleu qui n'avait commencé à foncer que quelques heures après leur retour à la maison. Il n'y avait que la veille au soir que Gibbs avait pu le remarquer, après avoir passé la journée au travail. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas montrer les réactions que provoquait cette marque sur le visage de son amant. À chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus, il avait très envie de retrouver l'homme qui avait osé toucher Tim et le blesser. D'ailleurs, il s'était renseigné sur l'identité de l'agresseur… Si jamais ce dernier venait à poser un pied hors de la prison qui l'abritait pour l'instant, il pourrait être amené à lui rendre une petite visite plus que courtoise.

L'ancien marine revint au présent quand il vit son homme essayer de sortir du lit. Jethro fronça les sourcils et se précipita près du plus jeune.

« Tim, que fais-tu ? chuchota-t-il.  
- Je… Je m'sens b'en mieux… j'veux… j'vais aller avec toi au bureau… »

Amusé mais préoccupé, Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de Tim qui arrêta de se battre en vain contre le drap qui l'entravait.

« - Tim, tu dois te reposer. Tu as entendu le médecin ?  
- Mais, j'veux vous…  
- Tim… »

Jethro se pencha pour embrasser son amant.

« Repose-toi. Je veux que tu restes à la maison pour reprendre des forces. Quand tu reviendras au bureau, tu devras être au meilleur de ta forme. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, distraitement, fermant déjà les yeux. Il était profondément endormi quand, quelques minutes plus tard, son amant quitta leur chambre.

***

« Patron !  
- Quoi, DiNozzo ! »

Encore une journée de plus labellisée "un mauvais jour à la Gibbs". Tony essaya son sourire charmeur mais crispé, sourire qui, bien sûr, ne réussit pas à dérider son patron.

« - Ton téléphone. Il n'arrête pas de sonner… »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait justement quel était l'abruti qui ne savait pas répondre au téléphone… Il prit l'objet sur son bureau et vit que l'appel venait de chez lui.

« Allo », lança-t-il avec son habituelle politesse, qui n'était là, pour une fois, que pour masquer l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Rapidement, l'ancien marine se dirigea dans un coin tranquille non loin de son espace de travail. Ils attendaient l'arrivée d'un témoin, qui était fortement suspecté d'avoir commis un meurtre, et il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire.

« - Jethro ?  
- Un souci, Tim ? »

L'homme parlait doucement mais avec une certaine distance. McGee le ressentit.

« - Je… je te dérange ? »

Gibbs soupira.

« - Ce n'est pas le bon moment… Il y a un problème ? Tu as mal ? Tu…  
- Non, non, je… je m'enn… Je voulais te parler mais si tu ne peux pas… »

Même de là où il était, Jethro comprit que son amant n'allait pas bien.

« - Tim, j'arrive dès que je peux mais…  
- Patron ! »

Jethro fut coupé par le cri de Tony qui lui pointait quelqu'un près des ascenseurs. Leur témoin était arrivé.

« - Désolé, il faut que je te laisse. Je te rappelle.  
- Ok… »

Gibbs ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de laisser ses sentiments interférer dans son enquête. Il y arrivait dès lors que Tim n'était pas avec eux, pour l'instant… Cependant, il eut du mal à rentrer tout de suite dans l'interrogatoire, encore inquiet. Ce qui lui valut des regards curieux de ses subordonnés de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain.

***

Il dut attendre plus de deux heures pour pouvoir rappeler son amant. Il profita d'une expédition solo jusqu'au Starbucks pour sortir son portable. Quand il fut servi de son café noir et bien chaud, il s'assit dans sa voiture et tenta une première fois de joindre son amant sur son portable. À la troisième tentative, énervé et un peu plus angoissé, il essaya d'appeler la ligne de la maison. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant le combiné être décroché.

« - A-all' ?  
- Tim ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Allo ?  
- Tim, réponds-moi, tu as un souci ? J'arrive !  
- Jethro ? Non, non, désolé… J'dormais… »

La panique qui avait fait accélérer son pouls diminuait doucement.

« - Ça va, alors ?  
- Oui, oui… »

Le silence se prolongea. Jethro se demandait s'il ne devait pas essayer de faire un saut chez lui avant de retourner au NCIS. Il ne se résolvait pas à abandonner une enquête mais il avait peur que Tim ne lui dise pas qu'il avait mal ou qu'il ne réagissait pas bien à un médicament…

« - Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé tout à l'heure… Je… Je n'ai pas réalisé mais… tu m'manques… Être au bureau aussi… Je me sens complètement inutile. Déjà qu'en temps normal…  
- Tim ! Tu seras vite remis sur pied et tu pourras venir nous voir ensuite. »

Quand il n'entendit pas de réponse, Jethro commença à calculer le temps qu'il pouvait perdre pour aller jusqu'à chez eux…

« - Désolé, Jethro… Je t'embête pour rien. Je… J'aurais voulu être en forme mais j'ai passé toute la journée à dormir… Je suis complètement inutile et je passe mon temps à te déranger.  
- Tim, bébé, c'est normal que tu prennes du temps pour te reposer. Rendors-toi, je serai bientôt là.  
- J'ai hâte que tu sois là… »

Jethro raccrocha, un peu soulagé mais toujours aussi préoccupé par son amant. Il devait rapidement résoudre son enquête. Il avait assez tergiversé, il avait un coupable à arrêter !

***

Lorsque, enfin, il put rentrer chez lui, l'ancien marine nota que les lumières du salon étaient allumées. Il retrouva son amant installé sur le canapé, une couverture autour de lui, zappant négligemment.

Le plus jeune se retourna lentement vers lui et lui envoya un sourire encore un peu embrumé. Jethro sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se dirigea vers le sofa et s'inclina pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de l'autre homme. Le sourire de Tim s'élargit.

« Hum, ça sent bon !  
- Je suis passé chez cet Italien que tu aimes tant… Tu as faim ?  
- Je meurs de faim, tu veux dire ! J'ai eu la flemme de me faire à manger… »

Il se mordit la lèvre, contrit. Gibbs trouva cette expression adorable. Il sourit, amusé. Plus cela allait et plus il devenait mielleux… et il aimait ça.

Ils mangèrent calmement, Tim toujours sur le canapé, regardant un match de hockey à la télévision, sans pourtant y prêter attention. L'informaticien, repus, reposa son assiette sur la table basse puis se pencha sur son amant et cala sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jethro recule et, s'installant confortablement contre les coussins, entoure d'un bras le cou de l'autre homme. McGee, satisfait, émit un petit gargouillement de contentement qui fit plaisir à son amant. Tim allait bien.

« Je suis encore désolé, Jethro. Je…  
- McGee ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur les excuses ?  
- Je sais mais…  
- Non. Pas de mais, pas d'excuses. Tu es fatigué et blessé, tu dois te reposer. »

Tim soupira. Il se redressa un peu, décidé à se confier jusqu'au bout.

« - Je n'aime pas être ici tout seul. Autant, quand je suis au bureau, je rêve parfois de rester à la maison, autant, maintenant que je suis ici, à ne rien faire…  
- Tu t'ennuies ?  
- Tu me manques. Si tu étais là… »

Jethro caressa le visage du plus jeune qui se laissa aller contre sa main. L'ancien marine embrassa avec lenteur son amant, essayant de se contenir. Avec la blessure de Tim, ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin que des baisers.

« - Dans quelques jours, tu pourras venir avec moi. Là, tu dois penser à toi. Quand je te dis que tu dois arrêter de jouer au bon samaritain… »

Tim leva les yeux et pouffa.

« Allons nous coucher, reprit le plus vieux.  
- Comme si je n'avais pas assez dormi… »

Dans leur lit, Tim n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Gibbs, qui lisait, l'observa changer encore de position.

« Demain, tu pourrais peut-être te mettre à ton roman. Tu me disais que tu avançais bien… »

Le romancier haussa les épaules, peu intéressé. Décidément, Jethro découvrait des facettes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore chez son amant. Il aimait beaucoup le Tim grognon aussi. Il reprit :

« Si tu veux, je peux demander au Directeur de t'envoyer du travail informatique à faire… Et je suis sûr que tu as bien quelques rapports à terminer… Comme ça, tu t'ennuieras moins, ici. »

McGee se retourna vers lui. Il semblait plus animé à l'idée de pouvoir être utile à quelque chose d'autre qu'inquiéter son supérieur.

« - Tu ferais ça ?  
- Ça ne sera pas très dur… »

Jethro allait se remettre à lire quand il sentit une main se faufiler sous son tee-shirt.

« - J'ai pas envie de dormir, murmura Tim.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Mouuuuiiii. Et puis… j'arrête pas de penser… »

Le regard mutin de l'informaticien fit perdre à Gibbs toutes ses envies d'être raisonnable.

« - À quoi ?  
- Tu… tu m'as appelé "Bébé", tout à l'heure. »

Gibbs rit et secoua la tête. Sa relation avec Tim lui faisait décidément faire n'importe quoi ! Il éteignit la lumière puis vint serrer son homme entre ses bras.

« - Tu me rends fou… "Bébé". »


	22. Une théorie à vérifier

**Titre :** Vérifier une théorie  
**Rating :** PG  
**Thème :** Organisation

Je suis désolée du retard pris mais entre les grands week-ends et le boulot, j'ai eu du mal à me motiver à poster cette suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :).

* * *

Leur double vie demandait un brin d'organisation. Depuis qu'Abby, Palmer et, maintenant, le Directeur avaient découvert leur secret, Tim et Jethro faisaient très attention. En particulier Tim… Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait dû garder son ancien appartement, surtout par peur que Tony ou Ziva y débarquent par surprise et découvrent qu'il n'y vivait plus et qu'il ne leur avait rien dit. Il avait bien pensé louer un loft plus spacieux pour donner le change – les recettes de son deuxième livre le lui permettaient- mais l'idée de devoir le meubler et aller récupérer le courrier lui filait la migraine. Il espérait, plus le temps passait, qu'ils pourraient peut-être le dire aux membres de l'équipe. Cependant, il n'osait pas en parler avec Jethro. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais, il n'était pas sûr que l'homme accepte que leur relation soit connue par plus de monde… Pourtant, l'organisation de leur vie pesait de plus en plus à Tim…

Il s'était fait la réflexion, le matin même, en allant travailler. Jethro était parti bien plus tôt, l'embrassant juste, avant de sortir de la maison. Cette dernière semaine, l'ancien marine avait été très souvent absent, multipliant les réunions. Certains voulaient qu'il s'occupe de l'évaluation des nouvelles recrues. Bien que très réticent, Jethro n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se plier aux demandes incessantes du Directeur. En effet, elle avait été prête à empêcher Gibbs et son équipe d'aller sur le terrain pendant un long moment pour arriver à ses fins.

Tim arrivait à voir son amant lorsque celui-ci rentrait, mais, parfois, Jethro n'arrivait qu'assez tard, trop pour qu'ils puissent réellement profiter l'un de l'autre.

La journée était bien avancée. Tim avait travaillé sur des données bancaires – il s'occupait, de temps en temps, d'autres affaires qui nécessitaient ses connaissances en cryptage informatique-. Il prit une pause bien méritée quand Ziva et Tony retournèrent à leurs bureaux. Ils avaient été absents tout le jour, en planque devant un labo d'ecstasy, essayant d'attraper un gros dealer qui approvisionnait la base locale. Tony s'installa derrière son ordinateur, prêt à se jeter sur sa boîte mail. Ziva, calme comme à son habitude, rangea d'abord son arme, avant de sortir d'un sac en carton trois grands gobelets de café du Starbucks. Elle en posa un sur le bureau de DiNozzo, déjà dans un autre monde, puis se dirigea vers Tim et lui en tendit un autre. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau de McGee, profitant d'un moment de tranquillité, puis elle se tourna vers son ami. Elle lui sourit avant de lui dire :

« McGee, toi, tu devrais pouvoir m'aider !  
- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Ziva ? s'exclama le plus jeune, heureux de mettre ses capacités à disposition de l'Israélienne.  
- Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qui ?  
- La nouvelle petite amie de Gibbs ! Une rousse. Il traîne avec depuis quelques temps… »

Tim pâlit. Ziva l'observait attentivement. Tony émit un reniflement derrière son ordinateur.

« - Je suis sûr que tu te gourres !  
- Je les ai vus ensemble, il y a deux jours. Et ils n'étaient pas juste en train de parler météo, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle se retourna vers McGee et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je les ai pris la main dans le bac…  
- Le sac, Ziva. La main dans le sac.  
- Bref… Et je ne suis pas la seule à les avoir vus, Ducky aussi. »

Les méninges de Tim tournaient rapidement. Il y avait deux jours justement son amant était rentré tard, très tard. Le doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Il essaya de se rebiffer, d'être plus fort mais il pouvait presque voir la scène… Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui-même trompé Jethro ? D'ailleurs, son amant était bizarre depuis quelques temps… Il avait pensé que c'était dû à sa blessure mais peut-être était-ce tout autre chose…

Tony et Ziva continuaient d'en discuter, sans remarquer le trouble du Bleu. DiNozzo s'exclama alors :

« Le roi des Elfes ! Faut que tu nous trouves des enregistrements de vidéosurveillance ! J'ai très envie de voir à quoi elle ressemble cette femme… Je suis sûr que c'est une bombe…  
- Encore à glisser sur des sites pornos, DiNozzo ? »

L'agent sursauta avant de se retourner.

« - On dit surfer, Boss. Et non, je ne… »

Un regard impatient de Gibbs le fit taire. L'homme se dirigea vers son bureau pendant que Ziva regagnait le sien et que Tim se mettait presque au garde-à-vous. Ils n'attendaient pas Gibbs, persuadés qu'il serait encore réquisitionné pour la journée. De son fauteuil, le regard de Gibbs voyagea entre les trois agents. Il fronça les sourcils en notant l'air hagard de son amant.

L'informaticien se rappelait toutes les fois où Jethro était rentré tard, tellement tard qu'il était lui-même déjà couché. Se pouvait-il qu'après les réunions, l'homme allât retrouver une maîtresse ? Peut-être une femme qu'il avait connue lors de ce qu'il appelait, pourtant, des palabres inutiles ? Après tout, Jethro ne lui avait jamais promis la fidélité et vu ce que lui avait osé faire, ce ne serait qu'un juste retour à l'envoyeur…

Tim se leva brusquement, malade à cette idée. Sa blessure l'élança. Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs l'observa faire, préoccupé. Tim ne s'en soucia pas, seule Ziva semblait aussi intéressée que son patron dans le comportement étrange du plus jeune. Se doutant qu'il y avait un souci, l'ancien marine se leva à son tour et réussit, en allongeant le pas, à s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avec Tim.

Il dut attendre que la cabine se vide des deux secrétaires qui descendaient à l'étage inférieur, pour pouvoir stopper la machine. Tim ne croisait pas son regard, comme gêné. Il ferma même les yeux. L'ironie voulait qu'ils aient leur discussion de rupture au même endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tim ? » l'interrogea son amant.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« - Si… si tu voulais voir quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait me le dire…  
- Mais de quoi… ?  
- Ne joue pas à l'innocent, c'est Ziva qui m'en a parlé ! Il semblerait que même Ducky en soit au courant. Ils t'ont vu avec elle. »

Gibbs était perplexe. De qui pouvait-il être en train de parler ? Et… Finalement, Jethro comprit qu'il était accusé d'infidélité mais aussi…

« - Tim…, soupira-t-il, légèrement déçu que son amant ait si peu confiance en lui, en eux. Ziva n'a pu me voir avec personne parce que je ne te trompe pas. Ni avec une femme, ni avec personne…  
- Ah oui ? Tu es en train de me dire que Ziva m'aurait… menti !? »

Tim paraissait avoir compris lui aussi. Il pressa ses paumes contre son visage. Pourquoi avoir passé tant de temps à organiser, planifier leur nouvelle vie si c'était pour que tout tombe à l'eau rapidement ? Gibbs entoura sa taille de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui. Tim se laissa faire, trop heureux de profiter de la présence de son amant, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompé.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait mentir parce que… tu vois…  
- Ouais. »

Le plus vieux posa un baiser sur le front de son amant et le berça doucement.

« - Tu crois que Ducky et Tony sont au courant eux aussi ?  
- Ducky peut-être… Je mènerai mon enquête…  
- Ça t'embête ?  
- Qu'ils sachent ?  
- Hum, hum…  
- Il nous faudra être plus discrets encore… Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que notre histoire puisse te causer du tort. Cependant, ils sont nos amis, c'est bien qu'ils soient au courant. »

Tim sourit.

« - Je veux rentrer à la maison.  
- Moi aussi. Mais, il nous reste encore deux heures avant d'officiellement pouvoir rentrer chez nous…  
- Comme si tu pouvais quitter ton bureau pile poil à l'heure.  
- Je pourrais aussi vous étonner, agent McGee ! »

Tim rit puis embrassa légèrement son amant. Un simple effleurement de lèvres pour ne pas attiser le feu qui courait en eux. Ils se rappelaient plutôt bien depuis quand ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour…

« On remonte ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et se sépara à regret de son aîné. Alors que l'ascenseur reprenait son chemin vers leurs bureaux, Jethro chuchota à son homme :

« Ce soir, pas de réunion. D'ailleurs, j'en ai fini avec tout ça. Nous rentrons directement à la maison et je vais te prouver que je n'ai d'intérêt que pour ta personne… »

Tim rougissait alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Quant à Gibbs, il n'avait pas fait un pas en dehors de la cabine qu'il hurlait :

« David. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

La jeune femme sourit espièglement à Tim quand elle passa à ses côtés. Cependant, son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle fut happée dans l'ascenseur par la main de son supérieur. Encore une fois, l'homme arrêta la machine. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

« Ça vous amuse, officier David ?  
- Je devais vérifier une théorie, Monsieur. C'est ce que vous m'avez appris à faire. Chercher au moindre doute… J'aurais pourtant préféré que vous ayez assez confiance en moi pour me le dire au lieu que je ne le découvre…  
- N'est-il pas passé dans votre petite tête de moineau qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un manque de confiance ? »

Ziva allait protester quand Gibbs la fit taire.

« Si jamais vous osez de nouveau le blesser intentionnellement comme vous venez de le faire, je vous renvoie en Israël, non sans vous avoir botter le cul avant… C'est compris ? »

L'Israélienne hocha la tête.

« - Ce n'était pas mon intention de…  
- Peut-être mais vous l'avez fait ! La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant d'agir. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que j'essaie aussi de vous apprendre.  
- J'irai lui présenter mes excuses dès que nous en aurons fini.  
- Bien… Et une dernière chose : qu'en savent Tony et Ducky ?  
- Tony rien, quant à Ducky… »

Le sourire taquin de la femme ne plut pas à l'ancien marine. Il soupira. Il devait penser à retrouver son ami dans son antre. Il sentait que les foudres de l'homme allaient bientôt s'abattre sur lui…

Tony, toujours installé à son bureau, souriait, d'humeur légère. Il venait de conclure un échange de mails par la promesse d'un dîner le soir même. Il avait hâte que la journée se termine… Il leva la tête pour voir Tim passer, plus souriant que tout à l'heure.

« Hé, McGuignol ! Qu'a fait Ziva ? Gibbs n'avait pas l'air content.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas…  
- C'est vrai que tu n'es qu'un Bleu, tu ne sais rien ! »

Tim, furieux, lui lança un regard noir avant de se remettre à travailler. Il fallait compter sur DiNozzo pour gâcher la bonne humeur de quelqu'un.

Tony eut justement un sourire amusé. Il sentait que la suite des évènements serait encore plus drôle. Qui de Gibbs ou de McGee allait lui annoncer leur petite affaire ? Il devrait se rappeler, dès ce soir, de travailler son air surpris… Il en ricanait par avance.


	23. Tiraillement

**T****itre :** Tiraillement  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** Double

Je vous prie d'excuser le retard de ce chapitre. La fin de l'année scolaire n'est pas de tout repos... J'espère pouvoir vous livrer d'autres chapitres d'ici la rentrée mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le temps.

* * *

Gibbs revoyait encore une fois son plan d'attaque. Après les dernières révélations d'Abby, il ne restait plus que la confirmation de certains éléments par Ziva et Tony, avant de se lancer dans la traque des commanditaires d'un vol d'armement. Pour cela, il avait besoin de tout le monde… même de Tim… Pourtant, il aurait aimé lui confier une tâche qui l'aurait contraint à rester à couvert au bureau, une tâche informatique pour les guider… Il aurait pu bien sûr en inventer une mais elle n'aurait pas été nécessaire et cela aurait été insulter professionnellement Tim que de la lui proposer.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de faire taire les voix qui se disputaient en lui. Il était tiraillé par des sentiments contraires.

En tant que supérieur de l'agent McGee, il était confiant dans les capacités du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait fait d'énormes progrès et il était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs agents, étant plus confiant dans ses capacités. Il méritait de faire parti de l'opération.

Cependant, en tant qu'amant… Depuis que Tim avait été blessé, il ressentait une farouche nécessité de le protéger. Envers et contre tout. Et même si cela signifiait le mettre de côté d'un point de vue professionnel. Il revoyait Tim dans cet hôpital, le médecin terminant de le suturer. La cicatrice qui s'était formée depuis était gravée dans sa mémoire. Le soir, quand ils étaient seuls, il la caressait longuement, voulant chasser la douleur ressentie par son amant.

Ziva puis Tony le firent sortir de ses réflexions. Pas le temps de se torturer. Bien qu'il se sentait fragilisé par son double statut, Gibbs était un marine avant tout et il avait une mission à accomplir. Quand ses subordonnés se regroupèrent devant lui, il leur assigna à chacun une position. Il ne cilla pas en présentant à McGee celle qu'il devait maintenir. Il sentait le regard perçant du Directeur sur lui tandis qu'il parlait. Quant il eut fini, il leva les yeux vers l'étage supérieur d'où Jenny l'observait. Celle-ci put discerner, dans le regard de l'ancien marine, de la détermination. Quoi qu'elle pense, quoi qu'elle dise, Tim ne quitterait pas son équipe.

Cela n'empêcha pas Jethro, pourtant, de coincer son jeune amant, dans son "bureau", avant le départ. Il se permit cinq minutes de laisser aller. Il lui fit promettre de faire attention et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Quand ils sortirent de la cabine, Gibbs avait repris son rôle de patron.

*****

La mission fut un succès. Jethro s'interdit de penser à Tim alors qu'il devait se concentrer à se garder en vie ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe. Il n'avait pas, une seule fois, tourné son regard vers son amant, chassant de son esprit des images effrayantes du plus jeune touché par une balle. Quand les coups de feu fusèrent, il n'eut plus loisir à s'angoisser, submergé par l'adrénaline.

Finalement, après avoir tué ou blessé certains malfrats, ils réussirent à encercler un petit groupe qui voyait ses membres tomber les uns après les autres. D'un commun accord, ces derniers baissèrent les armes et se rendirent ; ils n'étaient pas assez payés pour perdre la vie bêtement.

Jusqu'au bout, Jethro réussit à tenir son statut de supérieur. McGee ne semblait pas, lui, affecté. Il agissait comme tous les autres agents, fouillant le lieu et récoltant des preuves. L'ancien marine hocha la tête, tout en buvant un café bien mérité.

Il y arriverait…

*****

Quand ils rentrèrent, quelques heures plus tard, Jethro quitta ses vêtements et son rôle de supérieur. Il observa Tim, en caleçon et en tee-shirt, alors que celui-ci faisait démarrer son ordinateur. L'informaticien n'avait plus rien d'un enquêteur chevronné, ce qui fit rire le plus vieux. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son amant. Il embrassa ses cheveux.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher tout de suite ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, je dois vérifier mes mails. Ma sœur devait m'envoyer des photos. »

Gibbs se redressa et allait sortir pour rejoindre leur chambre quand Tim reprit :

« Tu ne dois pas tant t'inquiéter pour moi, Jethro… Je fais très attention. Je… je suis un bon agent. »

L'ancien marine se retourna, scrutant l'homme qui fixait l'écran devant lui. Il avait espéré que Tim ne s'en rende pas compte, qu'il ne voit pas son changement de comportement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire alors il choisit la vérité :

« J'ai peur pour toi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je… je fais tout pour y remédier. J'y arriverai. »

Il parlait d'une voix ferme, essayant de passer une assurance qu'il n'était pas sûr de ressentir. Comme Tim ne répondait pas, il sortit finalement.

Le plus jeune ne le rejoignit que bien plus tard. Jethro était déjà couché, faisant semblant de dormir. Il sentit Tim se coucher près de lui et passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux, peu désireux de montrer qu'il était encore éveillé. Au bout d'un court instant, l'étreinte se resserra autour de lui, McGee posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et murmura :

« Je te prouverai que je suis meilleur que tu ne le crois… Bien meilleur. »

Cette nuit-là, Jethro Gibbs eut bien du mal à s'endormir.


	24. Prince charmant

**Titre :** Prince charmant  
**Rating :** PG  
**Thème : **Conte de fées

* * *

Jimmy sourit de manière crispée à McGee quand il le rencontra devant la salle d'autopsie. L'agent hocha la tête. Il regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer. Il savait que Palmer était au courant lui aussi. Il soupira. Il se demandait s'il y avait encore quelque chose à savoir... Il revint à lui et se tourna vers la salle. Là, il trouva le médecin légiste occupé à remplir des documents. L'homme ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Bonjour, Ducky, dit finalement le plus jeune.  
- Oh, bonjour Timothy. Tu viens pour notre cher sergent ? »

Tim se contenta de hocher la tête, et de sortir son petit calepin pour pouvoir tout reporter à Gibbs, par la suite. Ducky sourit en se dirigeant vers l'un des compartiments réfrigérés. Sans aucune expression, le plus jeune vit apparaître le sergent Williams.

« Alors, Jethro n'a pas osé pointer le bout de son nez ? Trop effrayé par ce bon vieux Ducky, hein ? »

L'homme lança un petit ricanement qui fit sourire McGee. Il n'y avait bien que l'Écossais pour avoir le droit d'exprimer ce que Ziva et Tim soupçonnaient déjà.

Rapidement, ils se concentrèrent sur Williams dont l'autopsie avait révélé qu'il avait reçu trois balles dont une mortelle, la dernière, qui avait sectionné l'aorte. Il s'était vidé assez vite de son sang. Tim nota chaque détail avec précision.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Timothy, je vous ferai parvenir mon rapport sous peu. Vous devriez l'avoir dans la journée.  
- Ok Ducky. Merci. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, pensivement. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de ranger le carnet dans sa poche de veste. Il fit un sourire forcé au légiste et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, quand ce dernier l'interpella :

« - Timothy, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Rien voyons, Ducky. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

La nervosité de l'informaticien parlait à sa place. Tim ferma les yeux et soupira en voyant le petit sourire amusé du médecin. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le petit meuble où se trouvait une bouilloire.

« - J'allais justement me faire un thé. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ?  
- Ducky, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je remonte. Gibbs attend le…  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour Jethro ! Il n'osera pas venir ici avant encore un bon bout de temps… »

Tim se raidit d'abord mais, encore une fois, il hocha la tête. Il comprit que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Ducky ne le laisserait pas partir sans avoir discuté avec lui au préalable. Il soupira, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise que son aîné lui avait indiquée. Il observa Ducky aller et venir pour mettre tout en place, pendant que l'eau commençait à frémir. Le plus jeune sourit. S'il avait été Jethro, Ducky lui aurait proposé un bon petit scotch mais, encore une fois, il devait passer pour un être fragile. McGee ferma les yeux puis se massa les paupières avec les paumes. Il se sentait fatigué. Il dormait pourtant, mais il avait le sommeil agité et n'arrêtait pas de faire des rêves où il entendait Jethro confesser aux autres qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il ne le gardait dans son équipe que parce qu'ils étaient amants.

« Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête, Timothy ? »

L'informaticien sursauta et nota, alors, que le médecin s'était déplacé pour être à ses côtés. Il eut envie de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais savait que l'expression de son visage l'avait trahi. Il baissa la tête et jura intérieurement. Parfois, il aurait tellement voulu ressembler à Jethro et paraître complètement insensible.

« C'est Jethro, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Tim se retint de crier que son amant n'avait rien fait. Il coupa son élan sur-protecteur et se leva pour mettre de la distance entre l'inquiétude de l'homme et lui. Il savait d'où venait le problème et ce n'était pas de Jethro. C'était lui, Timothy McGee, qui avait un souci. Dire qu'il était un homme qui allait bientôt avoir trente ans et qu'il croyait encore aux contes de fées ! Il avait idéalisé Gibbs à un point tel qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était lui-même enfermé dans le rôle de la princesse en détresse ! Comment Jethro pouvait-il avoir du respect pour lui en tant qu'agent, s'il voyait qu'il était incapable de se protéger tout seul ?

« Viens, Timothy, assied-toi. Ce thé ne doit pas être infusé plus de trois minutes sinon, il a un goût horrible. Allez, viens. »

Le plus jeune se laissa faire. Lentement, sans parler, tous deux burent quelques gorgées du breuvage. Cependant Tim était tellement pris dans ses problèmes qu'il n'aurait pu dire quel avait été le goût du thé. Encore une fois, l'autre homme le tira de ses pensées moroses.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait un souci entre Jethro et toi… Peut-être que je peux vous aider. »

Tim secoua la tête.

« - Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire. C'est juste moi qui… »

Ducky scruta son collègue qui lui sourit de manière crispée.

« Je… je crois que Jethro pense que je ne suis pas un bon agent…  
- Allons, Timothy, comment…  
- Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Il… il est toujours là, à regarder ce que je fais, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse un faux pas. Je sais que Jethro a toujours été exigeant, mais j'ai très bien appris mes leçons, surtout celles qu'il m'a enseignées ! Il vérifie que je fais tout correctement, c'est à peine s'il ne prend pas mon arme, le soir, pour voir si je la nettoie régulièrement… Quand nous sommes sur le terrain, je sens son regard sur moi, il…  
- … est intimidant ? »

Un petit rire leur échappa à tous les deux. Oh oui, Jethro Gibbs était intimidant.

« Il se fait du souci pour toi.  
- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Ducky ! Je suis un agent du NCIS et depuis que… depuis que nous sommes amants, j'ai l'impression… l'impression qu'il croit que je ne vaux plus rien en tant qu'équipier. Comment peut-il vivre avec moi si je suis une telle nullité dans mon métier ? Je…  
- Timothy, je ne crois pas que cela vienne de toi. Vois-tu…  
- Si ça ne vient pas de moi, alors de qui ? Dites-moi, Duck…  
- De moi. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Jethro était derrière eux, fixant avec attention son amant. Tim se leva d'un bond.

« - Tu… tu es là depuis… Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Ducky et moi, nous… »

Cependant, Gibbs ne le laissa pas terminer et il se tourna vers son ami.

« - Duck, tu peux nous laisser ? Je crois que nous avons à discuter, Tim et moi.  
- Bien sûr, Jethro. Mais n'oublie pas, mon vieil ami, que nous aussi nous avons à discuter. »

McGee put presque voir son amant déglutir. Il aurait pu en sourire s'il ne se sentait pas si mal. Jethro avait dû entendre toute sa conversation avec Ducky. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Était-il furieux ?

L'ancien marine se rapprocha de Tim, gardant quand même une certaine distance entre eux.

« Jethro, je…  
- Tim… »

Ils parlèrent en même temps puis s'arrêtèrent. Un silence gêné prit forme autour d'eux. Ce fut le plus vieux qui le brisa en se rapprochant de son amant. Il encercla sa nuque de ses deux mains et posa son front sur celui de l'autre homme. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

« Tu es un sacré bon agent, McGee, je ne te permets pas de douter de toi. »

Tim déglutit, la gorge serrée. Il balbutia :

« - A-alors, pou… pourquoi ?  
- Je… je… »

Gibbs soupira.

« J'ai peur, Tim. Peur que tu sois blessé, que… De… De te perdre…  
- Jethro…  
- Non, écoute-moi, c'est moi qui ai un souci, pas toi. Je… »

Le marine s'éloigna. Tim le regardait se gratter le front. Jethro avait l'air tellement soucieux qu'il ne savait pas, lui-même, quoi lui dire pour que cela aille mieux.

« - Tu veux que je change d'équipe ? Je pourrais demander au…  
- Non ! Tim, tu ne comprends pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités. J'ai su, dès le début, que tu serais un très bon agent. Tu apprends vite et bien. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour changer cette opinion que j'ai de toi…  
- Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Je n'y arrive plus.  
- À… à quoi ?  
- À n'être que ton supérieur. Avant, il n'y avait pas de souci. Tu étais l'agent McGee au bureau et Tim à la maison. Maintenant, quand je te regarde, je ne vois… je ne vois que l'homme qui partage ma vie. Je n'arrive plus à me détacher. »

L'informaticien se rapprocha et caressa le bras de son amant. Il lui sourit.

« - Moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul à avoir ce problème.  
- Comme tu vois…  
- Je… je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle en détresse, Jethro. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prince charmant pour me défendre à tout bout d'champ. Je suis un agent fédéral. »

Jethro hocha la tête, amusé.

« - Un prince charmant ? »

Tim rougit.

« - Oui, enfin, tu… tu vois…  
- Tu trouves que les collants et le chapeau à plume m'iraient bien ? »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au plafond. Ils rirent.

« Je t'embrasserais tout de suite si les caméras de surveillance ne fonctionnaient pas…  
- Tu sais, Jethro, je suis un expert en informatique. Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose. »

Ils se sourirent. Tim se dépêcha d'aller désactiver les caméras, tout en trafiquant la bande pour effacer les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait à peine terminé qu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il se cala contre le torse de son amant et se laissa bercer doucement. Finalement, il se retourna et embrassa Jethro.

« Tu crois que tu arriveras à surmonter ta peur ? »

Le plus vieux resta silencieux.

« Il le faudra, Jethro… Sinon, on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça. Tu sais que notre métier est dangereux, mais je pourrais tout aussi bien avoir un accident de voiture complètement banal. Il faut… faut que tu me vois comme Tony ou Ziva, quand nous sommes ici…  
- Je fais toujours attention à Tony et Ziva.  
- Je sais, murmura Tim, en souriant. Et si je te promettais d'être très très prudent, est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux ?  
- Tu es toujours extrêmement prudent.  
- En effet. »

Encore une fois, le silence lui répondit. Tim voyait bien que son amant luttait contre ses sentiments. Cependant, il se sentit plus confiant. Il avait fait la bêtise de ne pas comprendre le malaise de Jethro, trop englué dans ses propres peurs. Il devait aussi l'aider. Il savait qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour que le supérieur qu'était Gibbs se sente apaisé. Il avait aussi sa part à jouer. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à foncer tête baissée dans le danger, mais il veillerait à bien prendre en compte tous les paramètres avant de se lancer dans une situation qui pourrait être périlleuse.

« - Je sais que tu fais bien ton travail, que tu es un bon agent. Je sais aussi que tu es sous mes ordres. Je trouverai un moyen pour calmer mes angoisses. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être régi par mes peurs. Trop de choses dépendent de mon état d'esprit. Je sais une dernière chose : il est hors de question que tu changes d'équipe ou de service. Tu es à moi, McGee. Corps et âme. Je te veux à côté de moi. Compris ? »

Le sourire de Tim parla plus que des mots. Il embrassa son amant longuement, avec désir, oubliant où ils se trouvaient.

« On devrait aussi arrêter de faire ça…. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

Le baiser qui suivit rendit l'informaticien plus léger. Il avait l'impression que des bulles de bonheur éclataient dans sa tête. Il se colla contre son aîné et approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils eurent du mal à ne pas recommencer.

« Je t'aime », chuchota Gibbs au creux de l'oreille de son homme.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait alors qu'ils étaient au boulot.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Tim s'éloigna précipitamment de son supérieur, alors que celui-ci observait, impassible, l'un de ses plus vieux amis.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Jethro, mais j'ai appris que l'on venait chercher le corps du marine mort accidenté. Je vais avoir besoin de ma salle d'autopsie.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Duck, nous avions terminé.  
- En êtes-vous sûrs ? De là où je me trouve, j'avais plutôt l'impression que ça ne faisait que commencer… »

La moue amusée de l'Écossais fit rougir Timothy qui cacha sa gêne en détournant la tête.

« - Nous te laissons, continua Jethro, sans être déstabilisé.  
- Bien… mais souviens-toi, mon ami, que nous devons parler. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. Il se tourna alors vers son agent.

« - Tu viens ? »

Tim se dépêcha de rejoindre son amant. Il passa la porte coulissante puis, subitement, revint sur ses pas. Rapidement, il reprogramma les caméras, puis repartit aussi vite, sans un regard vers le docteur Mallard qui souriait.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils étaient à nouveau silencieux. Ils arrivaient à leur étage quand Tim arrêta la cabine.

« Je t'aime aussi », dit-il tout en fixant Jethro dans les yeux.

Ce dernier sourit et se pencha sur Tim pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. En même temps, il remit la cabine en marche. Quand ils sortirent, ils avaient retrouvé un air sérieux. Ils se remirent tout de suite au boulot.

Jethro savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire, mais il ne devait plus faire d'erreurs. Tout en observant son amant faire son rapport sur l'autopsie du sergent, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ferait tout pour ne pas le perdre.


	25. Canard à l'orange

**Titre :** Canard à l'orange  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème :** Muffin

Je suis désolée pour tout ce temps où je n'ai rien posté. A partir de maintenant, je devrais reprendre un nouveau rythme de publication, plus quotidien. J'ai un autre chapitre d'avance et essaierai de continuer à toujours avoir de l'avance. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire même si j'ai été absente un long moment.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Tim salua Ziva et Gibbs quand il arriva à son bureau. Jethro le regarda poser ses affaires, puis sortir d'un sac en papier un petit paquet et un gobelet de café. Du paquet, il prit un muffin posé sur une assiette en carton. Il posa la pâtisserie et le gobelet sur le bureau de Tony. Quand il sembla content du résultat, il sourit.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il était observé par les deux autres. Il se redressa, un peu indécis. Ziva se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Tony. Elle se pencha, et posa ses mains dessus, puis pointa du menton le gâteau et le café.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, McGee ?  
- Euh… En fait… » Tim ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire. « … Tu sais…  
- Tim se sent gêné que Tony ne soit pas encore au courant, expliqua Jethro, visiblement très amusé.  
- Alors le muffin, c'est quoi ? Une manière de te faire pardonner ?  
- Bien, c'est… enfin… comme tu sais… enfin…  
- Oui !?  
- Ce soir, il y a le dîner et tout… et comme on va tout lui raconter…  
- Continue.  
- C'est une manière de… de le mettre… enfin pas de notre côté mais euh…  
- Qu'il l'accepte ?  
- Oui… Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'il soit homophobe ou quoi que ce soit mais euh…  
- Il l'est quand même un peu. Mais il t'aime bien, Tim, et il a peur de Gibbs, donc, ça devrait aller.  
- J'espère, soupira McGee. Je ne voudrais pas perdre son…  
- Hé, vous deux, que faites-vous à mon bureau ? » s'écria Tony de l'ascenseur.

Tim se dépêcha de regagner sa place, sous l'œil attentif de son amant. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il sourit au plus vieux, comme pour le rassurer.

DiNozzo les rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides. Il balaya son bureau des yeux d'un air suspicieux, mais son visage s'éclaira en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Qui est-ce qui a déposé ça ici ? Une des secrétaires, j'parie ! Laquelle ? Nancy ? Rebecca ? Valeria ?  
- C'est McGee, déclara Ziva, toujours sidérée par le nombre de conquêtes de l'homme.  
- Oh ! C'est… gentil, je suppose. Même si c'est plutôt perturbant, vu que ce n'est pas mon anniversaire et que nous sommes deux hommes, le Bleu. Des penchants que tu m'aurais cachés ? »

Tim tiqua et lança un regard furtif à Jethro qui était en pleine discussion, près des baies vitrées, avec le Directeur. Leur patron s'était éclipsé discrètement, à l'arrivée de Tony. McGee savait que Jennifer Shepard était au courant, elle aussi. L'informaticien se demandait ce qu'elle en pensait. Il lui arrivait aussi de s'interroger sur son état d'esprit ; était-elle jalouse ? Sans qu'il ne lui ait jamais réellement avoué, Jethro lui avait confié à demi-mots qu'ils avaient été très proches. Tim ne risqua pas un nouveau regard vers les deux anciens amants. Il voulait éviter de réveiller sa jalousie. Il fut ramené au présent par Ziva et Tony qui le fixaient bizarrement. Il comprit qu'il avait été absent pendant un trop long moment. Le sourire de l'Israélienne en disait long ; Tony, lui, semblait complètement perdu. McGee s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je… Hum… » Il toussota un peu. « Je voulais juste… enfin te…  
- Remercier ! Tim veut te remercier, déclara Ziva pour sauver son ami de l'embarras.  
- Me remercier ? »

Le regard confus de l'Italo-américain passa de l'un à l'autre puis, d'un coup, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un « Aaah » de compréhension.

« Aaaah oui ! Tu veux parler de l'incident d'hier. C'est normal que je te sauve la mise. Les amis sont faits pour ça…  
- Tony, hier, tu ne m'as pas…  
- J'ai eu peur le Bleu, dit Tony, sans se soucier d'interrompre son collègue. Entre ce petit-déjeuner, ma voiture que tu as nettoyée samedi et le dépannage informatique d'hier, j'ai failli croire que tu me draguais ! »

Tony rit, tandis que Tim se cachait derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, en rougissant, et que Ziva l'observait, amusée mais aussi plutôt intéressée. Depuis qu'elle avait eu la confirmation de la relation entre Gibbs et McGee, elle était très curieuse. Comment un homme à femmes comme Jethro Gibbs pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'un homme comme Timothy ? Elle reconnaissait que chaque être humain pouvait être bisexuel – elle avait, elle-même, eu des relations homosexuelles – mais elle se demandait ce qui pouvait attirer Gibbs. Cependant, la réponse lui fut donnée rapidement. Le rougissement qui s'étalait sur les joues de Tim aurait pu sembler ridicule à n'importe qui mais, elle se sentit fondre en le voyant. Tim avait quelque chose de profondément adorable, gentil et attachant. De plus, elle savait à quel point il pouvait être un bon agent. Elle se promit de recommencer à lui donner des cours de tir pour qu'il s'améliore sur ce point. Elle sourit malicieusement à Gibbs quand celui-ci passa devant elle. C'était presque dommage que Tim soit pris, elle s'apercevait pourquoi il pouvait être intéressant d'avoir McGee comme amant. Gibbs et elle se fixèrent, s'évaluant. Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de son supérieur ne trompa pas la jeune femme ; l'ancien marine avait compris ce qu'elle pensait et il lui répondait par ce moyen. Tim était à lui.

Un bruit de succion leur fit tourner la tête vers DiNozzo. Ce dernier se régalait de son café – qui avait la bonne dose de crème et de sucre – et de son muffin. Il nota l'air dégoûté de Ziva devant sa manière de se nourrir et lui sourit, lui présentant ainsi, ses dents couvertes de chocolat. L'Israélienne eut une moue de d'écœurement et se détourna vers son ordinateur, autant pour s'éloigner de cette vision que pour se remettre au travail.

Tony but une nouvelle gorgée de café, puis se leva de son bureau. Toujours souriant, il se dirigea vers celui de son patron.

« Dis, Gibbs, ce soir, tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure ? déclara-t-il assez fort pour que leurs deux collègues lèvent la tête. C'est que je suis invité à dîner chez l'boss, moi, ajouta-t-il.  
- Nous le sommes tous, Tony », répliqua Ziva.

Gibbs continuait à lire son rapport, sans prêter, à priori, attention à ce qu'il se passait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« - Oh ! »

Tony semblait moins confiant d'un coup. « Alors, à quelle heure ? » redemanda-t-il.

Son patron l'observa un court instant avant de daigner lui répondre.

« - Vingt heures.  
- Bien. Tu vas nous faire ton fameux chili ?  
- Non, du canard à l'orange ! », répondit Tim à la place de son amant.

En effet, l'informaticien était sorti de sa cachette derrière son écran. Tony se retourna pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils. Le plus jeune se tut, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la cuisine anglaise, Gibbs, continua Tony, ignorant McGee.  
- Française, DiNozzo. »

Gibbs se leva, prêt à rejoindre une vidéo conférence au MTAC.

« Et si jamais tu arrives en retard, c'est dans un de tes orifices que je mettrai les oranges. »

Tony grimaça. Il ne nota pas l'air amusé de ses coéquipiers, se contentant de hocher la tête puis de retourner à son bureau, où il but une autre gorgée de son café.

***

Gibbs leva à nouveau les yeux au plafond. Tim multipliait les allées et venues, rangeant et dérangeant les mêmes objets. À bout de patience, Jethro attrapa son amant par le bras et le coinça contre le canapé.

« Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Tu me donnes le mal de mer !  
- Jethro, je dois encore…  
- M'embrasser ! »

Tim sourit puis obéit. Il se sentit bien mieux, se détendant un peu. Les mains du plus vieux glissèrent le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses fesses. Tim rit.

« - Pour autant que j'aimerais que l'on continue cette "conversation", je te rappelle qu'on ne le peut pas…  
- On le peut si tu le veux. Il suffit que tu fermes les yeux et que… »

La sonnette l'interrompit. Il jura et dût laisser s'échapper son amant. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte pour trouver Ducky, Abby et Jimmy derrière. Subitement, sa nervosité diminua. Ils étaient leurs amis, tout se passerait bien.

L'ambiance fut tout de suite au beau fixe. Ziva arriva quelques minutes après, et les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de visiter la maison sans l'aide de leurs hôtes. Cela provoqua une certaine gêne chez Tim –surtout quand elles découvrirent un certain tiroir de leur table de chevet – mais elles se stoppèrent quand Gibbs les fixa.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, dût à nouveau calmer son amant qui redevenait nerveux. DiNozzo, pour changer, était en retard et l'écrivain recommençait à s'angoisser.

« Ça va aller, Tim », essaya de le rassurer Ziva.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, à attendre l'ancien policier.

« Je sais, je sais. C'est juste… »

Il leva les mains, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Timmy ? le questionna Abby, préoccupée.  
- Il a les pions de tout raconter à Tony.  
- Les jetons, Ziva, les jetons, la corrigea Tim, automatiquement.  
- Raconter quoi ? poursuivit Abby, qui semblait perdue.  
- Mais enfin, voyons, ma chère Abigail, annoncer à Anthony la relation entre Timothy et Jethro. »

Abby fixa Ducky puis les autres et s'écria :

« - Mais Tony le sait déjà !  
- Quoi ? »

Tous semblèrent choqués et surpris. Jethro se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« - Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il calmement à sa technicienne.  
- L'hôpital. Il est venu me parler le lendemain pour me raconter ce qu'il y avait vu. Gibbs, j'te jure que j'étais persuadée qu'il en avait discuté avec vous depuis… »

La sonnette retentit encore une fois. Tous fixèrent l'entrée. Machinalement, Tim se leva. Jethro se plaça de manière à être derrière Tony quand celui-ci entrerait dans la pièce.

« Hé, le Bleu, tu as été promu portier ? J'espère que le patron n'est pas trop énervé par mon retard. J'ai rencontré une de ses filles… »

Tony leur sourit à tous et leva la main pour les saluer.

« Bonsoir ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là. J'avais espéré ne pas être le dernier… Où est Gibbs ? Enfermé dans la cuisine ? On va manger du chili finalement ? »

Le sourire amusé de Ziva mit la puce à l'oreille de l'Italo-américain. Il se raidit mais glapit tout de même en sentant la claque sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« Aïïïe…  
- Ne t'avais-je pas dit, DiNozzo, de ne pas arriver en retard !?  
- Je sais, Boss, mais…  
- Tu as de la chance que j'ai utilisé toutes les oranges pour le canard. »

Tony hocha la tête, le regard perçant de Gibbs toujours porté sur lui. Tim vint se placer devant eux. Il avait perdu sa nervosité, pourtant il semblait encore peu confiant.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Tony mais s'arrêtant en voyant Abby lui chuchoter un "Désolée" silencieux.  
« Tu sais pour nous », affirma Tim.

Une lutte de regards débuta. Au final, Tony se tourna vers leur patron et s'exclama :

« - Pourquoi lui ? Enfin, je veux dire, il peut être mignon, si on aime les joues potelées et les mains de fillette mais, Boss, voyons ! Depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble, tu aurais pu me choisir, moi. Je suis quand même le plus mignon de nous deux ! »

McGee leva les yeux au plafond, irrité de s'être angoissé pour rien. DiNozzo faisait son DiNozzo.

« - Tu n'es pas lui », dit simplement Jethro, ce qui fit sourire Tim et les autres. « Passons dans la salle à manger, nous allons commencer le repas.  
- Tu as une salle à manger ? s'écria Abby. Tu l'as construite pendant la nuit ?  
- En fait, s'interposa McGee, elle a toujours été là, mais elle lui servait de débarras.  
- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que dans la chambre qu'il y a eu du changement », taquina Ziva.

Ducky profita que tous se dirigeaient vers l'autre pièce pour arrêter l'ancien marine.

« Nous avons toujours à discuter, Jethro. »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« - Je sais, Duck. Après le dessert…  
- D'accord. »

Ils suivirent les plus jeunes.

« Alors nous aurons un dessert ?  
- C'est Tim qui l'a préparé. »

Le médecin sourit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils entendirent Tony questionner Tim :

« Et tes parents, le Bleu, qu'en pensent-ils ? »

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, mais la vaisselle qu'il brisa donna une réponse bien suffisante.


	26. Petite discussion entre amis

**Titre :** Petite discussion entre amis  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Thème :** Entretien

* * *

Ducky laissa ses mains caresser le bois, puis il se tourna vers la table de travail, au fond de la cave. Il nota les outils bien rangés, ainsi que la poussière qui y était déposée. Cela faisait un moment que Jethro n'avait pas travaillé sur son bateau, lui semblait-il…

Celui-ci descendit les escaliers au même moment. Ducky se retourna, plaçant ses mains derrière son dos. L'autre homme vint se tenir face à lui, à quelques mètres de distance. Gibbs l'affrontait, la tête haute, sans expression ; cependant, le plus âgé connaissait suffisamment l'ancien marine pour savoir que celui-ci était dans ses petits souliers. Il avait fait une "bêtise" et il en était conscient. Ducky sourit, il aurait aimé connaître Gibbs adolescent. Il avait sûrement dû être un rebelle.

« Au risque de me répéter, nous n'avons pas gardé notre liaison secrète pour vous la cacher. C'était pour nous protéger.  
- Vous protéger ?  
- Le protéger, lui. Si jamais notre relation venait à s'ébruiter, je suis en fin de carrière, Duck, l'histoire ne me touchera pas mais lui… Je ne veux pas lui causer du tort. »

L'Écossais hocha la tête puis sourit.

« - Il ne s'agit que de Timothy, tu en es bien sûr ? »

Jethro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son visage se refermant encore.

« Allons, mon ami, ne te fâche pas. Tu me connais, j'aime aller au fond des choses, approfondir mon savoir. Et moi, je te connais aussi. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu ne nous avais rien dit quand tu sortais avec le Lieutenant Colonel Mann, tu n'allais pas crier au monde que tu es avec un homme, encore moins un collègue. C'est contre tes règles, tes propres règles. Tu es un homme secret. Pourtant, je crois qu'il y a encore une autre raison qui t'a poussé à te taire. Tu l'aimes, bien plus que tu n'as aimé les autres, autant que tu as aimée Shannon. »

Jethro détourna le regard, lentement, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, puis, il fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière le plan de travail. Il y farfouilla et trouva les deux verres qu'ils utilisaient, Tim et lui, -lavés par les bons soins de son amant- et une bouteille de bourbon. Il versa deux généreuses doses d'alcool et proposa un verre au médecin légiste. Celui-ci l'accepta d'un petit hochement de tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Ducky était presque certain que Jethro allait mettre fin à leur conversation. Cependant, l'ancien marine se confia :

« J'ai… souvent… Ducky, je ne… je ne pouvais rien vous dire. Rien te dire. Je… je ne suis pas doué pour… pour parler de moi. Même avec lui… Parfois, ça… ça me fait peur. Ce que je ressens. Le… le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Pour lui… Pour lui, je serai prêt à tout abandonner. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Duck, parce que… parce qu'il est plus jeune. Il a sa carrière devant lui. Il a toute sa vie devant lui. Il est tout, tout ce que je pensais n'avoir plus le droit de connaître. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qu'il lui faut. Je me sens égoïste, comme si je le privais de choses auxquelles il aurait droit… Mais il est là, avec moi, alors qu'il devrait sortir, faire la fête avec des personnes de son âge… Non, je ne pouvais pas te le dire alors que je ne sais pas si je mérite cette chance… »

Il soupira. Ducky le scrutait, très attentif.

« - Jethro, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se confier, tu avais beaucoup de choses à raconter… »

L'homme haussa les épaules, muet, comme s'il n'avait plus la capacité de s'exprimer.

« Tu l'as déjà dit à Timothy… ? »

De nouveau, il n'eut pas de réponse. Le médecin légiste finit son verre.

« Délicieux ! C'est toujours un plaisir de boire en ta compagnie, Jethro, tu as un goût indéniable pour les bonnes choses. Vraiment, tu devrais t'estimer heureux. Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, profites-en. Tu as là, juste au-dessus de nous, dans ta propre cuisine, un homme qui t'aime et qui donnerait sa vie pour toi, alors qu'il te connaît dans tes meilleurs comme dans tes pires moments et qu'il a dû supporter ton caractère exécrable de patron. »

Jethro sourit.

« Et pourtant, Timothy accepte tout ça. Il m'a l'air d'être un jeune homme censé et mature, capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Ce n'est plus un enfant, mon ami, c'est un homme conscient de ses choix. Et aussi insensé qu'il n'y paraît, il t'a choisi, toi. Tu devrais en être fou de joie. »

Le sourire serein de l'ancien marine lui répondit plus que des mots. Ducky, soulagé et heureux, lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que… que cela me… commença Gibbs. Je croyais…  
- Que tu ne cherchais qu'à le protéger ? C'était le cas… mais pas seulement… Disons que tu cherchais à vous protéger tous les deux pour des raisons différentes… »

Une nouvelle fois, un silence confortable prit place. Le médecin légiste les resservit et ils dégustèrent leur breuvage. Des éclats de voix et de rires leur parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Jethro sourit. Tim lui manquait. Il avait une forte envie de monter et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il se promit de ne pas céder aux envies de ménage de son amant, après le départ de leurs invités, pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec lui. Il était parfois submergé par un fort besoin de possession qui le surprenait et l'effrayait…

Ducky le sortit de ses pensées :

« Alors, les parents de Timothy ne sont pas encore au courant ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête.

« - Non. Enfin, ils savent qu'il a déménagé pour vivre avec un autre homme mais, ils ne connaissent pas mon identité. Ils ne savent pas que je suis son boss. Selon Sarah, sa sœur, leurs parents ont déjà du mal à accepter l'idée d'un "compagnon", ce serait un nouveau choc de savoir que je suis son supérieur et que je suis bien plus âgé. Je les comprends. »

Ducky sourit.

« - Ainsi tu évites les repas chez la belle-famille.  
- J'ai déjà bien à faire avec sa sœur… Cette fille est un vrai aimant à problèmes, c'est impressionnant ! »

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, de Sarah, mais aussi de l'autre aimant à problèmes qu'était Madame Mallard, avant de remonter. Ils retrouvèrent les autres, dans le salon, jouant à un jeu de mimes, lancé par Tony, heureux de les battre tous dès qu'il s'agissait de leur faire deviner un nom de film. Tim sourit quand il vit son amant. Jethro le maintint dans sa ligne de vision durant tout le reste de la soirée.

*****

Quand Ducky et Palmer, les derniers invités, prirent congé, Jethro ne laissa pas Tim protester. Il ferma la porte d'entrée et les emmena dans leur chambre. Là, il entreprit de déshabiller son amant puis de lui faire l'amour. Tim ne se plaignit pas du traitement.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux rassasiés, Tim surprit Jethro avec une question.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé Ducky et toi ? »

Son amant déposa un baiser sur sa tête et marmonna :

« Tu es bien curieux… »

Tim l'embrassa, souriant.

« De toi.  
- Je m'en doute mais…  
- Il est peut-être temps, Tim.  
- De quoi ?  
- De l'annoncer à tes parents. »

L'affirmation eut le mérite de réveiller un McGee passablement groggy.

« - Quoi ?  
- Réfléchis. Notre équipe le sait. Ta sœur aussi. De mon côté, il reste peu de gens à qui le dire… Ce n'est pas juste que tes parents ne soient pas au courant.  
- Tu es conscient qu'ils peuvent mal réagir… Et s'ils nous dénonçaient ? Je connais mes parents, ils pourraient croire qu'ils me protègent…  
- Jenny nous couvrira.  
- Tu en es sûr ? »

La question était double. Jethro n'en fut pas dupe.

« - Oui, » déclara-t-il, fermement.

Tim ne dit rien durant quelques instants.

« - D'accord, mais je leur annonce tout seul. Si cela se passe bien, je te les présenterai. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans la voix du plus jeune. Si cela se passait mal, il protègerait son amant envers et contre tout. Jethro sourit. Il aimait savoir qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

« - Je t'aime. »

Tim ronronna. Son homme le lui disait de plus en plus souvent et cela le réchauffait à chaque fois. La fatigue l'avait quitté, il embrassa son amant avec passion. C'était maintenant à lui de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.


End file.
